


Wolf of the Torrentine

by Jxcamacho04



Series: Winters Fury [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is Dayne, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Jon Snow is a Stark, N plus A equals J, No White Walkers, R Plus L Does Not Equal J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jxcamacho04/pseuds/Jxcamacho04
Summary: In the heart of the ancient faith, a young star tempered by the cold winter and the howling of wolves seeks answers regarding the most important person in his life. With the favour of the Old Gods, the young star embarks himself on a series of adventures following the path of visions, certain of the fact that one day he will return to the place where he will rule and where he will teach his enemies that the Old Gods have no mercy. " Our Way is The Old Way."
Relationships: Allyria Dayne/Jon Snow, Alys Karstark/Jon Snow, Arianne Martell/Jon Snow, Asha Greyjoy/Obara Sand, Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark (Mentioned), Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Elia Martell/Jon Snow, Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Jon Snow/Val, Nymeria Sand/Jon Snow, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Renly Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell, Robb Stark/Jeyne Westerling, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister, Roslin Frey/Robb Stark (mentioned), Shiera Seastar/Jon Snow, Tyene Sand/Jon Snow, Wylla Manderly/Jon Snow, Wynafryd Manderly/Jon Snow
Series: Winters Fury [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009506
Comments: 193
Kudos: 278





	1. A Wolf Seeking Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads up Everybody as i posted before saying If i should rewrite chapter 1 well folks after talking to many of you listening to your opinions and also talking to those who i wrote the first chapter well here it is the rewrite of chapter 1  
> thank you alex_stark for helping with the rewrite also kellarblair and ineedhelplotsofit were part of the original but I thank them all the same.

"Who comes before the Old Gods this night?" asked the men standing in front of the Weirwood tree in the Godswood of the cursed fortress.

"Ashara, of the House Dayne, comes here to be wed. A woman grown, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods,”

replied the woman, stepping forward and stopping to glance at the side before continuing.

"Who comes to claim her?"

It was the turn of the quiet wolf to step forward and claim his bride. With a high voice, he said,  
"Eddard of House Stark. Who gives her?"

They were lying on the grass, under the Weirwood tree. The sky was bright with the stars, and their bodies were tangled together and joined as one.  
A night before the eyes of the Old Gods of neds ancestors, Ned wed and took as a wife the love of his life.

The brightest of the Stars.

“I hope that your seed will soon take root and that a starwolf will grow inside me soon,” his wife said, smiling and running her finger on his sweet chest.

“He will be the luckiest of the star wolves to have a mother like you."

“I love you, my wolf.”

"My father and brother are dead. My little sister kidnapped, and I have to leave for war," replied the quiet wolf, as he sat on the grass of the same Godswood in which he had married his beloved no long time before.

"You know there is no other choice now, but I promise you that once the war is over, we will be together. I promise."

The Star didn’t reply, sitting naked a few inches away and looking down. They were so happy and in love before the chaos erupted. And now, only pain and death were remaining. Sighing, she said,

“Promise, promise, promise.

"They are just words in the wind spoken by someone after taking a woman's virtue. War changes everyone and makes one forget the old promises."

"Cursed be I, and my heirs shall die if I break this sacred union sealed under the eyes of the Old Gods. Nothing and no one will break this sacred pledge. I swear it before the Old Gods of my ancestors," the quiet wolf replied, placing his hand on the star's cheek kissing her.

“You broke your promise to the Old Gods of your ancestors, Eddard son of Rickard of House Stark,” came the voice of a man. “Pain, suffering, and destruction will fall on your house and your heirs for this deed."

“I ask your forgiveness,” cried the quiet wolf, as darkness was engulfing him, and slowly everything started to disappear until there were only two faces that remained. One of whom he could never forget and never stop loving.

But what came after was something that he never expected to hear.

“I'm disappointed in you, Ned. I entrusted you with my most precious jewel, and you mistreated him. I thought you were a better man. A man of honour.” A man who put women and children above all else," said the love of his life with bitterness in her voice, "and yet, the blood of your blood, the fruit of our love, our starwolf, you put him in the shadows. You cast him away from everyone and raised him a bastard. He should be your rightful heir. You broke your promise to your Old Gods and me. I CURSE YOU EDDARD STARK FOR HOW YOU TREATED HIM, AND I WILL HUNT YOU TILL THE LAST OF YOUR DAYS!"

She cried out the last words in anger and despair.

“Ashara!”

Ned screamed her name, waking up breathless, and all sweeten before a sudden chill caught him, and he started to tremble. In the room, no one was present, only him, lying in bed.

Ashara came again as she did for many years. She was disappointed in him for how he treated Jon, and he couldn’t blame her for that. But there was no other choice. Not with Catelyn. If she knew the truth, she would kill him.

Ned curled in a ball, starting to cry, and whispering his lover’s name many times, and asking her forgiveness for something that he can’t do.  
___________________________________

Jon was lying in the Godswood, under one of his favourite Weirwood trees, with arms under his head, and his eyes closed. It was one of these warm and peaceful days, without the chilling winds coming from the den of the Others, the legend of the north, and it was one of those days that he loved so much.

Since he could remember, Jon had always spent his moments in this place, under the eyes of the Old Gods, where he felt at peace and hidden from Lady Stark’s mistreatments and the hatred of his other half-brothers and half-sisters.

When he was a child, barely understanding who he was and what he meant, Jon had wondered so many times why Lady Stark gave more love to Sansa and Robb, but not to him. Even Greyjoy was treated better than him by her and by the others. He wept when Old Nan told him why this was happening.

Because he was a Bastard, a stain on his father's honour, Lady Stark would say. Only because the honourable Eddard Stark fucked a whore in a brothel during the war.

Jon didn’t know what whore means until he heard some soldiers speak about them and how much they enjoy them and wonder if the southern are talking that way about his mother too.  
When he ran crying to his father and telling him what he heard and what Lady Stark said, everything he found was a cold wall, and an emotionless man, dismissing it as nonsense and telling him to forget about it.

That night Jon had cried in a corner, not only for what he heard about his mother but also because of his father’s coldness.

Growing up, he tried to be a diligent son, treating everyone with kindness, despite receiving none in return. Lady Stark, that hateful bitch started to mess with his food and scold the servants when they tried to give him good food, and sometimes she sent him to his room without fasting.

It was during these moments that Jon hated this place and the people who lived here. But the Godswood made him calm down and remember that this was his place, his home.

Every time he passed the sept of the trout bitch, he dreamed of burning it down to the ground. He still couldn’t believe that the Honourable Ned Stark, the man that tried to teach his children in the old ways, would disrespect the Old Gods by making one inside the heart of their home and the center of the only place that worshipped the Old.

At the same time, he felt anger towards him for that, and he was sure the Old Gods felt the same.

Sometimes Jon wonders what purpose he has here at Winterfell. When his father dies, the lordship will pass to that cunt of his brother, and Jon knew there was no room for him here.  
It was useless to go around it. Jon, his brothers, and sisters did not get along well. They never did. From the very beginning, they looked down on him, judged him unfit and not part of House Stark, just because his mother had no name and because she wasn't high born.

"Your place is here, white wolf,"

Jon heard a voice in the wind say, and immediately rose to look around.

"Who's there?"

he shouted, but no one was there.

Only the Weirwood tree of the Godswood, the rustling of the branches full of leaves could be heard.

Looking upwards, Jon saw that the sun was already drawn, which meant that soon night would come, and picking up his sword and cape from the ground, he ran back to the keep.  
__________________________

“You don’t belong here, bastard. Winterfell is mine. The north is mine. I will be the lord, and you will spend your life in coldness as a sentinel on the frozen Wall,” Jon hears the voice of that cunt of his brother.

Jon wanted to argue about it, but suddenly, the same windy voice that he heard in the Godswood, intervened saying,

"Do not be afraid of the future, young warrior, for your journey, has not yet begun. Fate will soon smile upon you, white wolf, for your destiny is great. Your father betrayed the old gods. He humiliated the old faith by building a sept inside its heart and raised his children under the false faith."

" What do you mean?"

"You are the champion chosen by the Old Gods, White Wolf. It is up to you to restore the North to its former glory and the Old Gods’ faith. You will be the savior of the North. The protector of the North.

The King of all North, if you pledge your heart and loyalty to the Old gods and to the Old Way."

"I will,"

Jon answered in the void and without hesitation before he could stop the words coming out of his mouth.

And suddenly, everything around him started to move fast, and he could see a vision.

A dragon with three heads flying over a desolation;

a sun brightening in the blue sky and suddenly being pierced by a golden spear;

a snake coming from inside the sand;

sun on a winter land; a maiden fighting a bear;

two mermaids swimming towards a heart tree in water while singing of someone he couldn’t understand;

a white ironwood tree.

But above all, appeared one of the brightest of the stars.

“Follow the way of the Old Kings, young warrior,”

the voice said, and suddenly Jon woke up panting and sweating. ‘By the Old, what just happened,” he asked himself, bringing his knees up and placing the hands on his head.  
Looking towards the window, he saw it was still dark, but he also knew he wouldn't sleep that night. He needs some fresh air and to clear his head.

______________________________

Jon was standing at the entrance of the crypts. His clock held tight around his body, as the chilling air of the night was caressing his skin and his reddened cheeks.

Glancing around, he saw that no one was there, and so taking the torch from the wall outside, he opened the great door and started to descend the stairs.

The place was quite dark, with candles at the grave the only things to light it. Despite touch warming, the more Jon descended and went in the deepest of the crypts, the more the coldness was growing, becoming almost unbearable.

As he was passing every grave of the Winter Kings, Jon could feel the statue’s gaze upon him, and the Old Kings of winter say, “This is your home. This is where you belong. Our way is the Old Way.” but Jon knew it was only his imagination.

He reached the last King’s statue in the North and first Lord of Winterfell and protector of the North, Torrhen of House Stark, The King. It was in the darkest of the parts, the candles already dying, and the sword quite broken. They did not give enough respect to Torrhen Stark, it seems.

By Torrhen Stark, bending the knee was viewed as a weakness, and a betrayal, by everyone but Jon. Because he knew there was nothing the Old King could have done to fight the dragons.

Placing the torch on the wall, Jon took the candle from the altar and lightened it again.

The sword, despite it broken, seems to have its dark lightness and sharpness still. It was still beautiful. It had ancient runes on it and some decorated gems on the hilt.

“Take it, son of Winter,”

Jon heard a ghostly voice echoing through the crypts, and he immediately turned around.

“Who is there?”

he shouted, but no one was.

Jon started to worry about it.

First the voice in the Godswood, then the visions of this night, and lastly, this voice inside the crypt that was echoing.  
Was he becoming mad?

Nevertheless, Jon picked up the broken sword, but at the same time, he decided to open the grave and see if something that he has always dreamt of wearing was there.  
And it was there. The last King of Winter was holding the winter crown in his hands.

“This is what you want me to do, Old Gods?

“This is what you want me to take?”

He asked himself, taking the crown and feeling his skin cill at that, and a sudden excitement took over him.

The crown was an open circlet of hammered bronze, as he could see, incised with what seemed runes of the First Men, surmounted by nine black iron spikes in the shape of longswords. It was magnificent and fit for a Hard tempered King. He dreamed so much of this crown, to wear it one day.

After the crown, Jon noticed some scrolls inside, and he took them too, but this time, sitting down next to the grave and starting to scroll through them.

__________________________

The sun was already up when Jon came out of the crypts, heading towards Godswood. He needed some time to think about everything he read found in the grave of Kings, and the only place that felt like home was quiet and safe for him was the Godswood.

As he approached the heart tree in the middle of the Godswood, Jon heard his Lord father’s voice mumbling something and curiously stopped, a few feet away, well hidden behind another tree.

“Last night, I had the same dream,”

his father started stopping for a moment, and Jon was wondering what kind of dream he had.

“Every time, it is the same. Sweet dreams till you come in the view. Angry and with a broken heart. And I don’t blame you, Ashara, because I failed you and I failed our son.”

‘Our son?’

he asked himself. What son was he talking about, and who was this Ashara? Could it be that he was referring to him and his mother?

“I brought so much shame on myself and your house. I broke a promise made to you before the Old Gods, and I killed your brother,”

at hearing that, Jon couldn’t believe his ears. Did his father do that? Did he kill his mother’s brother? He suddenly feels rage inside himself at the broken promise before the Old Gods and especially for staying his hand with the kinslaying, a sin before the eyes of the Old Gods.

“I failed our son.”

His father stopped again, and Jon wondered what he meant by failing our son. But returned his attention to his father when he hears him resume speaking,

“I even failed you by promising to return to you after the war, to bring you to Winterfell with me, but I ended up breaking my promise and marrying another woman for reasons of war.”

Jon hears him sight bitterly, and says,

“Now you are gone, and the only thing left of you is something I ignore. Because he looks just like you when I see his eyes.” and his father started to cry, between tears, he added,

“I wish we lived in Starfall, but fate has a way of playing with us-”

“Starfall? Is it in Starfall that my mother lives?” Jon said, revealing himself.

“Jon? How..”

Ned stopped with widened eyes, not knowing what to say, especially how much his son heard about the confession.

“Answer me, Father. Is it in Starfall that my mother lives?"

his son asked, with gritted teeth.

“I can’t,”

whispered Ned, not bearing to look at the same eyes with which he fell in love many years ago.

“Why?!”

shouted Jon, and Ned could see him squeeze his fist and breath fast.

“You want to understand, and at the same time, you will be in danger.”

“Danger? Do you think I can't take care of my fucking life, Lord Stark?!"

Jon replied angrily, and Ned immediately looked up at that. Lord Stark. He never called him that way when they were alone.

“You are sitting here like an honorable man, asking your gods to forgive you for that, but know what, Lord Stark? The Old Gods are angry with you.”

“What?”

asked Ned, gasping, not believing what his son was saying.

“Jon-”

“You built a sept inside the heart of their heart, Lord Stark. They demand retribution for your unfaithfulness to them,”

Jon said, before starting to laugh at him.

“Jon-”

“And now I hear that you betrayed my mother too when you promised to bring her here and return to her.”

“ I asked myself so many times why you didn’t love and didn’t treat me like a son, but now it is all clear. As you look at me, you see the failed man you have become."

“Jon. Don’t say things that you may regret one day?”

“No, Lord Stark. There will be no regrets towards the words that now will come out in this sacred place that you disrespected. You have lost their favour, and I. I become their champion.  
One day I will bring the North back to its ancient glory.”

Ned was stunned and speechless by what his son was saying, but swallowing the knot he felt in his throat, he said,

“Jon, your brother is going to rule the North. He is going to be Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the north. You are going to join the Night Watch.”

He could see for a moment the hurt on his son’s face, but then he said,

"Your son, just like you have failed the Old Gods. But now I ask you again. Is my mother in Starfall?”

“Yes,” replied Ned, sighing and looking down.

“What is her name?”

“Ashara,”

he replied, and his heart shattered into a thousand pieces.

Jon said nothing, just turned around, but before leaving asked,

“Why did you not treat me like a son, Lord Stark?”

“Because I wanted to forget her,”

Ned replied before he could stop the words from coming out, and after that, Jon ran away.

Ned wanted to stop him, to say something else, but couldn't. A sudden strike fell to his heart, and the wind rose, so he sat down on the tree, taking long breaths.

_____________________________

Jon left Godswood, angry, and with tears in his eyes. Nevertheless, with the answers he was looking for, and knowing what he needed to do. He needed to leave this place and set sail for the South. To Starfall, where his mother is living.

As he was crossing the courtyard, Jon hears that cunt of the Greyjoy say, laughing,

"Look, boys. The bastard is in tears."

“Fuck you, Greyjoy,”

Jon muttered as he keeps walking fast.

“Snow! I am in the mood for a challenge. Don't you want to taste my sword?"

Hearing that and knowing the meaning of it, Jon stopped, looking down for a moment, before glancing over his shoulder at the heir of Pyke, with furrowed eyebrow, saying in a threatening way,

"It is not wise to challenge me right now, Greyjoy. I'm not in the mood."

“What is it, bastard? Are you afraid that I will wipe the ground with your ass?”

asked, Greyjoy with a damn smirk on his ugly face, as Jon turned at him completely.

“If you put me to the test right now, you will end with your ugly face kissing this ground,”

replied Jon, and the cunt’s smirk disappeared. Jon hit right where he wanted at his ego.

“I think you are afraid, bastard,”

came another voice, and looking at the side, he saw that cunt of his half brother approach.

“You are afraid that everyone will see that a bastard can never reach the level of a true born son.”

Now, at seeing his face and at hearing those words, Jon was ready to accept the challenge and show all Winterfell of what he had made. And that he was a much better warrior than those two cunts.

Taking the training sword, Jon took his position. He was angry with his father right now and wanted to beat the shit out of Greyjoy. He knew that the Old gods wanted this. They were smiling over him and protecting him.

The Greyjoy, as usual, charged at him with impatience, pulling left and right and trying to take him by surprise. But Jon was a patient warrior, despite the anger that he felt inside himself right now towards his father. He could predict, parry, and dodge the Greyjoy's attacks, making a trip, and the Ironborne fell to the ground.

“How does the ground taste, Greyjoy?"

asked Jon, and the Greyjoy screamed furiously.

“Get up, Theon. Show this bastard that a true born will never fall under his sword,”

shouted that cunt of his half-brother and Jon was even more furious than before.

Greyjoy got up and started to attack him again, but this time Jon, after pairing, managed to disarm him, and with his knee, stick the Greyjoy at the side so hard that he was sure a bone was broken.

The Ironborn gasped in return, followed by a scream, and Jon finished him with his hilt hitting the face knocking the Greyjoy to the ground.

“You broke my nose, bastard!”

shouted the Iron born from the ground, and Jon looking towards him said with a smirk,

“I would say that's an improvement."

Suddenly Jon was knocked to the ground, and saw that it was that red-headed cunt of his brother, who tried to punch.

But Jon knew who was the better fighter at this, and with a move that he saw many times in the fights between some soldiers, managed to change the position, and now his half-brother was with the back on the grown, as Jon was hammering him with punches.

Everything he was seeing was the face of his father. Every blow he was giving to Robb Stark was a punch to the honourable Ned Stark.

His half brother had the face bloodied, but he tried to defend himself, and Jon, tired, grabbed his right arm and broke it.

A scream was heard as Jon was pulled up from his half brother,

“Leave me, damn you!”

“Enough, Jon!”

said one of them, as Jon tried to free himself, hearing his brother scream,

“Take to the dungeon that mad bastard.”

But Jon will have none of this shit, and with his elbows managed to hit the soldiers in the face and free himself, running towards the crypts to grab his things and escape through the secret passages, as the soldiers tried to stop him but in vain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment now after reading this updated chapter and yes no bashing ned to the table lmao although we all know after reading this it should happen


	2. A Wolf Fleeing South

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite of Chapter 2 now from here on we will resume to chapter 5 hopefully have it posted this week coming so be patient and stay tuned

Wolfswood…

Jon was on the run after fleeing Winterfell with the bags containing the crown and the broken sword. He was on foot right now, and he was sure that he would not be able to make too many miles without a horse, but the hearing of shouts of men, galloping of a horse, and the barking of the hounds in the far distance, made him wary from stopping.

He keeps running and running for only the Old Gods Know how much until suddenly his way was cut out when men on horseback appeared out of a bush. Jon fell to the ground to avoid them but immediately got up, throwing the sack on the floor and drawing out the sword.

One of the soldiers charged at him with his sword drawn, but Jon managed to avoid him and refocused in time to face the other men who charged at him too. This time the result was different, and he managed to wound him on the side, but at the same time lose the sword.

At that moment, the third soldier knocked him down, and as Jon was lying on the ground, the soldier said

"Surrender bastard, there is no way out for you."

“You…” (cough) “…You won’t….” (cough and swallow) “…You won’t take me back.”

“You bastard!” the soldier cursed, hitting the horse with his heels and charging at him.

________________

It was hours since he left Winterfell after the fight with the heir and the ward and the chasing through the woods. And now, as he was riding in the Wolfswood at a walking pace on his new horse, Shadow, that he had named, Jon sees a blood trail on the ground and starts to wonder what it could be. Getting down from his horse, and with the hand on the hilt of the sword, Jon took a step closer, and he could spot the body of a beast. But once he was a few steps away, he finally recognized what it was. It was the carcass of a wolf, but not a normal wolf. It was a direwolf. An ancient beast.

He wondered what they were doing so down south since Direwolves are not known to be seen south of the wall. As he was examining the dead body of the beast, Jon noticed that there was a horn stuck in it. 

The mother wolf must have been involved in a fight for its life with a stag, who was dead as well a few steps from the direwolf. 

Besides the stag’s horn, Jon noticed that the belly was ripped, and from it, another trail of blood was leading down another path. 

Tying his horse to one of the trees, Jon followed it, reaching his destination and saw the pups were dead too, and a sudden sadness overtook him. 

It seems the Old Gods were cruel sometimes. direwolves had not been seen south of the Wall in two hundred years, but when it happened, they took her away.

Jon wanted to bury them, but now there was no time the enemy was on his heels. However, when he started to head back to the horse, Jon heard a whimper from behind a tree, and looking in the direction, he saw something small moving. Approaching, Jon realized it was a surviving direwolf. A white pup.

He bent down and picked it up, saying, “How are you doing, little fella? You lost ya, mother. I am trying to find my mother. I guess we both are alike after all.” Caressing the soft fur of the pup, who titled up his head and wanted to lick him. 

Jon chuckled, adding, “Well, because of the great affection you are showing me, I would say you can stay with me. However, I need to find you a name, a proper name. Considering you are white like the North’s snow and quiet like the ghost of a haunted fortress, I shall call you Ghost. How do you feel about that, eh?” asked Jon, caressing him under the chin, and the wolf just looked at him with his blood-red eyes, accepting the name. With Ghost in the arms, Jon hurried back to Shadow and rode fast to White harbor.

Dusk was coming, but every hour was essential for the journey. However, Jon doubts that they would suspect that he made it so far. He only hoped that he could book passage to Starfall and finally leave this forsaken place. He thought he would be a Stark, but again he was wrong.  
_______________________

Winterfell…

Ned had just returned from another expedition searching for his son, through the near lands around Winterfell, when he was informed that his wife was waiting for him in his solar, for sure wanting to speak with him regarding Jon. He still couldn't understand what happened between him, Robb, and Theon, but according to his son Robb, Jon attacked them both because he wanted to give them a lesson and, above all, to show Winterfell that he was better than them.

When he got there, he saw her standing at the window, overlooking the courtyard, with the hands in the sleeves and her fur cloak on, although inside her, it was quite warm. Closing the door, Ned asked, 

"What's going on? is Robb all right?"

“Is Robb all right,”

she said mockingly, turning at him. “Are you asking if your son is all right? Tell me, Lord Stark, when you went looking for your bastard these days, did you think about Robb's health?"

“Cat-“

“A broken arm, a face full of bruise caused by his punches, and above all, a humiliation in front of Winterfell,” Catelyn said, raising her voice, approaching him quickly. “And who is the one to blame for this? Your bastard,” she added with venom. 

“How many times I told you that bastards are evil. Treacherous and will always want what isn’t theirs by right and law.”

Ned wanted to laugh in her face right now and reveal the great truth that he had been hiding since the days of rebellion, but he knew that it was not wise to do so because that truth would have given her, even more fear and perhaps do unimaginable things.

“Why did you go in his search, Lord Stark?" she asked with coldness, crossing her arms in an unlady way. “Was it to bring him back to answer for his deeds before the Seven or to listen to his lies in the hope that it is the truth?”

Ned didn’t reply, sighing, and untying his cloak, heading towards the table that was there, but she grabbed him by the arms, made him turn, screaming, “Answer me?!”  
“Both. Because I think it was just a petty squabble between brothers. Nothing that one of his age should be held about,” replied Ned, trying to be convincing even though, deep down, he didn’t know what it was because besides his second son, in the same state was his ward too.

“A petty squabble?” she asked very dangerously, just a few inches away from his face, that he could even feel her hot breath on him. “A Petty squabble?! Your son lies in bed badly wounded, and you're saying it was a petty squabble.” Turning, she started to move towards the door, saying, “Since I see that you do not have the courage to bring justice to those who deserve it, it is good that I took matters into my own hands.”

At hearing that, Ned immediately rushed towards her, stopping her from leaving the solar. “What have you done, Catelyn?”

"What was needed," she replied with a snarl of disgust, shrugging his hand away and leaving the solar in a hurry.

Ned sighed, pondering what to do and thinking about what she has possibly done. There was only one thing he could do now to prevent the inevitable. And he left the solar in search of Maester Luwin.  
_________________________

She was sitting on the trunk of the Weirwood tree, hugging her knees to the chest, because of the little cool air that could be felt in the Godswood, as the wind was making her loosened hair wave in the air, thinking back to all these years when she was worried about the opinions of those around her regarding the relationship that she might have had with Jon, her bastard brother.

Everyone was looking down on him, from the highborn to the low born, and whispering and laughing behind their back about the stain that was on Eddard Stark’s honor. 

But now, Arya did not want to think about them. No, she was here, in the place where the Old Gods of her father could be heard, to pray for him. To pray for the brother that she never considered as such. She never expected to miss him so much now that he runs away, and she knew that she should feel angry at him for what he did to Robb. But couldn’t.

She blamed herself too for this turn of events. If she hadn't let her mother influence her opinion regarding Jon's status and that he was evil, maybe the hatred between her older brothers wouldn’t have festered, and Robb wouldn't be lying in bed badly wounded. If she and Jon had been closer, she could have stopped him from doing such a massive eruption and challenging Robb. And especially Jon would have still been here.

“Is everything all right, little wolf?" Arya heard a voice come through the wind and glanced up, and she saw her father approach.

She didn’t reply, as her father sat next to her on the trunk, keep hugging her knees. Still, when she felt his hand on her back, caressing her, she broke into tears and throwing herself at her father, wrapping her arms around his torso and crying loudly, knowing that the only one to witness this were the Old Gods.

“It’s my fault that he did! If I loved him as a sister, if I accepted him, he would have never done this!”  
“Shhh….” her father tried to reassure her, saying words to comfort her and make her stop crying, but they were not enough. She kept crying and clutching at her father.  
_______________________  
A few days later…

Wolfwoods…

After a long ride, Jon was finally reaching White Harbor. He was tired, hungry, but above all, eager to leave this cold place as well as the cruel people who live in it.  
Suddenly he hears the galloping of a horse on the main road, and he was sure that they were his father’s men who were searching for him. There was no way to outrun them with Ghost in his arms. He may fall during the ride if he tries. No. The only way to escape them was by hiding behind the trees or a big bush.

“You! 

“Stay where you are in the name of the Warden of the North!” shouted one of the soldiers from the horse.”

“Fuck!” muttered Jon. He stalled too much, and now they saw him. Getting down from the horse, Jon put Ghost behind a tree and drew out the sword, ready to fight the enemy.

With sword in hand, the Stark soldier charged at him, but Jon managed to avoid the horse, wounding him on the legs, therefore, making the enemy fall to the ground. 

Still, at the same time, the other attacked too, and Jon started to run through the trees to escape them, and now and then attacked the soldiers.

It was a thought fight, a chase through the woods which made him, but in the end, he managed to defeat them. Approaching one of the dying soldiers and pointing the sword at his throat, Jon asked, 

“It was my father the one to send you, soldier?”

“Fuck you, bastard!” the man said, spitting at him with a mouth full of blood, and Jon gives him the fatal blow.

After having cleaned the sword, he returned to Ghost and, once settled on, and Shadow rode towards the white city.

__________________

White Harbour…

Jon stood on the hill watching the white city for a moment, while the cold breezes of the Bite tea caressed his face.

White harbour was a beautiful city. One of the few largest cities in all of Westeros was the most important port in the North. He never saw it in his life since Lady Stark thought it would be a disgrace to bring a bastard to visit the seat of one of the most important Houses of the North. 

That southern bitch. She was jealous of him and was afraid that he would win the love and support of the Manderly. He never wanted the damn seat of Winterfell. Just loving life and the respect of his father and make him proud.

But now? Now that was in the past, and one day, she will sow the highest that a bastard like him will reach. But first, there was something else that he would need to do. From here, he will sail to Dorne, where Starfall is located according to his knowledge of Westeros. 

However, the problem was not to find a ship to sail there but to get inside the city, because for sure by now his father informed everyone of what he did to that cunt of his brother, and they will try to stop him.

Looking down in his lap, Jon saw that Ghost was still asleep and smiled to himself before caressing his fur for a moment. The little direwolf purred, and Jon hitting the horse with the heels, started to approach it. 

From a distance, he could see caravans and people coming in and out of the city and soldiers at the gates. This was making him very worried. He can’t defeat all of them by himself. He needs to find a way in without being recognized.

Jon approached a few more steps before getting down and starting to walk towards the main gates holding the horse by the reins, while Ghost at his left side.

The main gates were massive as he could see but well protected. On the sides, some guards were checking all wagons, it seems, and the riders seem to be held at the entrance.   
“Fuck!” he muttered. His father must have sent word to stop him from sailing. 

With a bowed head and looking down, Jon tried to be as natural as possible and tried not to raise distrust. 

But then he heard one of the soldiers say, “Stop there, Ser.” And three more men were approaching him. Jon looked at them quickly, thinking of what he could do, but there was nothing. Even if he managed to kill those down, there were still the archers on the wall. 

“Who are you, Ser, and what business brings you to White Harbour?”

“My name is Ser Arthur Sand, and my business is my own,” replied Jon in a firm voice, trying to move forward, but the soldier stopped him.

“No. I don’t think so, bastard,” and hit him at the head, making him lose consciousness.  
___________________________

Jon was slowly waking up. His head was hurting like hell, and he could feel something cold wrapped around his wrist. 

Opening his eyes slowly, Jon saw that he was in a dark cell, chained, and a man was sitting on a chair in front of him.

“Welcome back, Snow,” said the man looking straight at him, as Jon tried to get up, but he had chains at the legs too.

“What have you done to me?”

“Nothing. The soldier brought you here because you looked like an untrustworthy person. 

“And you arrest everyone who seems untrustworthy for you?” asked Jon, feeling his throat dry. 

“Guards,” the men said, and Jon saw another one enter in, with keys in hand, before freeing him. 

“What is the meaning of this?”

“MY father wants to see you, Snow,” the man replied, starting to get up with difficulty.

“How do you know who I am?”

“You may have grown up, Snow, and forgot me, but I remember you. I remember you clearly. The bastard of Winterfell who always stayed on the sidelines, to not overshadow the heir of Winterfell,” the man replied, as they started to walk slowly up some stairs, with guards behind them and in front. “My name is Wylis Manderly.”

“Where are my things and my horse?” asked Jon even though he was more worried for Ghost than all the other stuff.

“With my father. Just like your wolf.”

“And your wolf. They are all with my father, the Lord of White Harbour,” the men replied, very breathless at backing the stairs, and he could hear him curse them under his breath.

Entering the great hall of the Jon saw that the walls, floor, and ceiling were made of wooden planks cleverly indented and decorated with all the creatures of the sea.

The floor had painted crabs, clams, and starfish, half-hidden among the winding black leaves of the seaweed and the bones of drowned sailors. On the walls were pale sharks roaming the depths painted blue-green, while eels and octopuses crawled between the rocks and sunken ships. 

Herring flocks and large cod’s swim among the tall arched windows. Higher up, near where the old fishing nets come down from the rafters, the sea’s surface is depicted. On the right, a war galley rests quietly against the rising sun; on the left, a battered old gear runs before a storm, its sails are made of rags. Behind the daisy, a Kraken and a grey Leviathan are locked in battle under the painted waves. It was magnificent, nothing like the old and cold Winterfell.

Inside, Jon counted at least ten guards, and at the end of it, at a high table full of food, there was a fat older man. He had white hair and beard and blue eyes; while on him, he was wearing a velvet blue-green doublet embroidered with golden thread.

However, what caught his eyes wasn’t the fat Lord sitting upon the throne, but the pretty lady sitting a few chairs from him, and that was feeding his friend. Ghost. She has long blond hairs braid in a braid and beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing a dark green dress, while at her neck, there was a raffinate necklace with different precious stones. She doesn't seem to have noticed him, too focused on playing with Ghost. ‘Damn Traitor.’

"Welcome to the Merman's hall, Jon Snow," the Old man said, with a loud laugh, drawing his attention away from the lady.

"Why did you bring me here, Lord Manderly?"

"Straight to the point, just like your father. I like it," the man said, laughing again, before cleaning his mouth and saying. "A few days ago, I received a raven from Winterfell saying that the bastard attacked the heir of House Stark and the ward in the courtyard and commanding me to check everyone who enters." 

Jon didn't reply, knowing perfectly that there was nothing else to say. His father told them not to let him sail, and that is what they are going to do.

“However, this morning, another raven came from Winterfell, saying that I need to let you sail south and even give you some supplies. Now I’m here wondering which of the ravens I should listen to.” 

“I think you should listen to them later, grandfather,” came the thin and high voice of the lady, and at that moment, when he turned at her, their gaze met for a split moment before he turned his attention back to Lord Manderly.

“Yes, that is what I thought. Tonight, I insist that you spent it at the new Castle, and tomorrow I will make sure that you and your wolf and the horse will have a place in the ship heading south.”

“Thank you, my lord,” replied Jon with a bow of the head in gratitude, before turning towards the lady wanting to take Ghost, but hears the Lord say, “My dear Wylla. Why don’t you accompany Lord Stark’s son to his chambers.”

“Gladly, grandfather,” she replied, getting up with Ghost in arms and starting to walk. “Come, Ser.”

As they were walking towards the room that may have been assigned to him, or maybe a trap, Jon glanced now and then at the young lady. She was very young, maybe one or two years younger than him, but very beautiful.

“Stop looking at me,” she said, and Jon immediately drew his gaze away. 

“I’m sorry, my lady.”

“Don’t think I’m a fool, Ser. I know what you young men think of the girls. You think they are easy prey that will fall for your charm only because of your deeds.”

“No. I don’t think you are easy prey. You are strong,” he replied but stopping not wanting to say things that may offend her.

“And how can you say that?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Because right now, you are holding and cuddling a direwolf. And an ancient beast of these lands. One of the greatest predators of the old times.”

“He is just a pup,” she said, chuckling, bringing him up and kissing him on the head, but Jon didn’t reply, just keep walking as Ghost gave her a lick, making her giggle. ‘What a lucky bastard.’

They walked in silence for a few more moments till they reached the doors of his room. Stopping, the lady looking down for a moment said, “Guards will be here at your door, and later the Maester will come to see your head. However, I wanted to ask you if you could let the wolf with me tonight.”

“Leave Ghost with you my, lady?” he asked, crossing the arms. “Why should I let him with you?”

“I swear to you that I won’t harm him, ser. Just for tonight. He is the first wolf I saw.”

Jon waited, though, for a moment; his belly will be full if he stayed with the lady, but he feared that spending too much time with her would make him attached to the girl. 

“I beg you, Ser.”

And Jon nodded. 

“Thank you. Tomorrow morning you will have him back. I promise,” she replied, kissing him on the cheek as if it was nothing. 

Jon was stunned and became red after that and heard her ask, “What is his name, again?”

“Ghost,” stammered Jon, and the girl went away, whispering something to Ghost, and a soldier pointing with the trident said. “Inside.”

Jon entered in, not wanting to challenge their patience, as he was unarmed right now, and moving towards the bed, he laid there, closing his eyes. 

More and more, the day of reunion with his mother is getting close and closer. If everything goes good tomorrow and he will sail, only a few weeks will separate him from Starfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You Alex_Stark


	3. A Falling Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wonder who he met in dorne and I wonder who he will meet later ;) more news in the north

Dorne…

Wyl...

After a long journey of sailing, Jon could finally spot the sandy lands of Dorne. And as he was standing on the decks of the ship that was slowly approaching the harbor town, taking some fresh air to prevent the seasickness, he could feel the significant difference with the North. Ghost, his new companion was always quiet; he lives to his namesake; not a sound comes from him, but his fur is soft. As the ship reached the harbor, Jon glanced down at Ghost, caressing him behind the ears and looking amazed by how growing fast he was. 

When the ship arrived at the harbour of the city that the captain called Wyl, Jon climbed down. After taking his horse and Ghost, he went to find a tavern where he can eat and maybe find some rest before continuing his journey to Starfall by ship or by horse through the dangerous Dornish Marches. 

Entering the tavern, Jon saw it full of men and women, from Dorne and the other region of Westeros, as the bards were singing and playing the dornishman's wife.

Jon sat at one of the tables, asking for meat and wine, which part of it he will give to Ghost, and enjoying the song for a moment. 

‘The Dornishman's wife was as fair as the sun,  
and her kisses were warmer than spring.  
But the Dornishman's blade was made of black steel,  
and its kiss was a terrible thing.’

‘The Dornishman's wife would sing as she bathed,  
in a voice that was sweet as a peach,  
But the Dornishman's blade had a song of its own,  
and a bite sharp and cold as a leech.’

As he ate, Jon could feel the eyes and the murmurs of those who were there, and especially their interest in Ghost, which made him place the hand on his dagger. The bards kept singing as Jon was finishing his meal.

As he lay on the ground with the darkness around,  
and the taste of his blood on his tongue,  
His brothers knelt by him and prayed him a prayer,  
and he smiled and he laughed and he sung,

"Brothers, oh brothers, my days here are done,  
the Dornishman's taken my life,  
But what does it matter, for all men must die,  
and I've tasted the Dornishman's wife!"

Now, with a full belly, and before retiring for the night, he decided to go and see if there is a captain for tomorrow that is heading to Starfall. So taking Ghost in hand, he left the tavern, heading through the streets back to the harbour. 

On his way, Jon saw a drunken knight being taunted and humiliated by a group of cocky young boys, who were for sure some kind of knights or squire. 

At seeing that, his blood started to boil, and so he decided to intervene. Jon thought it was better if they didn't notice him approaching. But first, he needs to put Ghost down on the ground and away from the danger. He knew Ghost was not big enough to help in this fight. 

So, drawing out his sword in one hand and the dagger in another, Jon started to approach the fight. As he came from behind them, Jon slit the first man’s throat, giving a glance to the drunk man, who was lying on the ground and seemed to be unconscious. However, Jon heard him mumbling, “End me now and be done with it, you cunts. I have no time for your childish taunts.”

Jon cared not what he was muttering and focused on catching the second man by surprise, who had turned his back at him, to witness what was going on, and as soon as the shock ended when he saw his dead companion. The man quickly tried to pull his sword out, but Jon had none of it and cut his head before throwing his dagger at the third assailant, jamming straight in his throat. 

Jon ran to the drunken knight’s corner and yelled at him to wake up and get up. The knight’s eyes opened, and he staggered up. The last assailant, on finding himself outnumbered, managed to run away, either to get help or to flee, but Jon knew that they needed to run away too.

Jon turned at the drunk man again, to see how he was, and saw the knight now eye him, and at the same time, look at the dead bodies that were around them.

He knew that he can’t savor the victory right now, and turning to the drunk man, Jon quickly said, “We need to run right now and live for another day, Ser. One of your attackers ran away and will come back with more men for sure! “ The drunken knight looked at him for a moment, confused, before nodding and starting to follow him as quickly as possible.

Picking up Ghost and jumping on his horse, Shadow, that was near, while the knight stole another one from the dead bodies, rode away, leaving the harbour town, as the city watch chased after them. 

After a long and hard ride, they stopped at one of the inns near the Dornish Marches, and miles away from Wyl. Entering inside, Jon asked for a meal and two rooms for him and his friend, as the drunken knight asked for a drink, again. Jon still could not believe this man could have died, yet here he was asking for a drink, and as the near death was nothing.

In the meantime, as the knight drinks a few cups one after the other, Jon asks himself why in the hell did he help him? Was it because he would have wanted someone to help him when he was about to be ambushed in the North while on his journey to White Harbour. 

“What's your name, boy?” the knight asked.

“Jon Snow, my lord,” Jon replied, seeing the man's eyes widened at hearing his name.

“Snow? What does a bastard from the north do so down in the south? Who’s your father, boy?” the men asked, and Jon hesitated on saying his father's name. After what he did to the warden of the North, his father for sure sent men looking after him all over Westeros, and this same knight may be one of his men that may have lured Jon in helping him before handing him over to his father.

“Ned Stark is his name. My father is the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, Ser,” Jon answered, seeing the man’s expression immediately changed. The knight was furious. It seems Lord Stark's name aroused the man's ire, which means that he may have just gained a new ally. 

The man just huffed and looked at him, for a moment, before asking, “You’re far from home, snow. What brings you to Dorne?”

“Adventure, I would say. I need to go to Starfall.” 

“Starfall? What business do you have in Starfall?” the man asked, with a raised eyebrow and curiosity in his voice. Jon responded by telling the knight the truth. He is looking for his mother, Ashara Dayne. The man looked at him with curiosity but, at the same time resentment, and asked for another drink while telling Jon to sit next to him. 

“Well, here is a drink, from a bastard to a bastard,” said the man, taking a long sip of wine, before passing it to Jon. “I’m Oswell Rivers. Bastard from the Riverlands.”

‘A bastard meeting another bastard,’ Jon thought to himself, smirking and accepting the drink, but at the same time thought to the land from where the knight comes. Riverlands. Catelyn Tully’s home. Damn bitch. 

They talked a little, as Jon showed him Ghost, attracting the man’s curiosity. So they started to talk about him, and about the creatures and legend of the North until the conversation drifted somewhere else, and the knight started to ask him questions, to where he wanted to go after Starfall, and what he wanted to do with his life, and Jon replied to him truthfully. He didn’t know. Starfall was the end of his journey, but now this arose different questions: What if his mother didn’t want him? What will he do? Where will he go? And mostly, the knight asked him one of the most critical questions. What does he hope to achieve finding out this revelation? What purpose does it bring? 

Moments passed in silence as he played with Ghost until the knight finally spoke again, “I’d like to thank you for what you did back there at Wyl. While I could have handled those fools, I appreciate that there are still young men like you who aren’t indifferent before the injustice.” 

Jon smiled at the man and said in a gentle tone, “ It was nothing, my lord. I saw you were getting ambushed; I had to intervene. It’s in my nature. Besides, we bastards need to bond together against the world, don't we?” 

Oswell laughed at that affirmation and got another sip of wine before passing it to Jon and said, “A toast to the bastards of this world, then snow. '' 

Oswell finally said before they ended the night, “I shall be joining you in your journey to Starfall, then. And anyway, it has been so long that I have admired the falling star of the Morning. And I would also like to pay my respects to an old friend.”

With that, Jon nodded, getting up with Ghost in head and heading to one of the rooms that he borrowed as the knight continued to drink. As he was climbing the stairs up, Jon felt a sudden excitement. Tomorrow their journey towards Starfall will start, and that means another step closer to finding his mother. 

The North…

Winterfell...

Ned was sitting on the tree of a Weirwood tending to Ice and thinking about Jon. Since his son left to go in search of his mother, Ned has spent a lot of his time in the Godswood, praying to the Old Gods to protect his son.

“Are you still thinking about the bastard?” came the voice of his wife approaching him and sitting on one of the rocks.

“Why are you here, Catelyn?”

His wife sighed, glancing down, before saying, “A raven from Kings Landing came. Jon Arryn is dead. A fever took him. I know he was like a father to you.”

Ned didn’t know what to say. He was out of words. But regaining his composure, he asked, “Your sister. The boy.”

“They both have their health. Gods be good,” she replied, stopping for a moment to take a breath before continuing. “The raven brought more news. The king rides for Winterfell. With the queen and all the rest of them.”

“If he comes so far North, it’s only for a reason.”

“You can always say no, Ned,” his wife said, but Ned shouted everything out, drifting in the deepest of his thoughts. So, ruling in the south was the punishment that the old gods inflicted on him? Stark men don't fare well when they travel south. But maybe that was the right fate for someone like him.

Dorne…

A few Days later...

They were passing through the Red Mountains, following the Prince's Pass and down towards the King's road to Starfall.

“How much do you know about Dorne, Snow?” asked Oswell.

“Not much besides the fact that all they love to do is fuck and fight, fight and fuck.”

Oswell burst out in laughter at hearing that, but Jon didn’t because he didn’t like this place. Enemies could be hidden in these mountains.

“Those Dornish cunts know how to use their tongues,” Oswell replied once he was no longer laughing. “Stop being so worried and suspicious, Snow.”

“I’m not worried or suspicious,” replied Jon, glancing at the man, who now was drinking again. By now, Jon was wondering how in the Seven Hells, he could still stand on his horse and, at the same time, be vigilant.

Suddenly he heard, “Snow! Look out!” and Jon saw an arrow fly right a few inches from his head. He immediately draws out his swords, looking around, as Ghost was in the sack, sleeping.  
Then he saw a group of men, maybe a dozen charge at them, and Oswell, laughing said, “How fast can you ride snow?” Hitting the horse and riding at full speed, knocking the ones who were on foot to the ground. 

Jon hit Shadow too and rode at full speed after Oswell, chased by the bandits at the same time.  
Suddenly as he was riding, Jon saw a chain being pulled straight, and he ended up colliding with it before he could avoid it. Jon was lying on the ground, stunned for a moment, as he heard galloping, running, and shouts. 

Shaking his head, Jon tried to get up and regain his balance but heard Oswell shout, “Snow! Get Down!” and with the sword drawn, the knight knocked two of the men from on the Horse. 

At the same time, now that he cleared his head, Jon picked the sword from the ground and tried to fight the two who were fighting against him, managing to kill them since they weren’t great swordsmen, but when he looked towards Oswell, he couldn’t believe his eyes. The man was slicing through the enemy as if they were made of butter. Jon has never seen someone fight like Oswell. No, Rodrick, not his father. No one in the damn North fought like him.

In a mere minute, Oswell managed to kill almost all the bandits by himself. Yes, they didn’t have great armour, but Oswell was on another level.

Approaching him, and once he cleaned the sword, Oswell said, “At least you could have joined me.”

Jon opened and closed his mouth for a moment, still speechless by his sword skill, feeling his throat dry, but swallowing, Jon said, “I never saw someone fight like you. Who taught you how to fight?”

“It’s a story for another day, Snow,” laughed Oswell. “But we should go before someone else comes in search of the dead bandits.” 

And Jon nodded, cleaning his sword, pulling it away, and after having searched if they had coins, Jon and Oswell resumed their ride towards Starfall.

A few days later...

After the long and perilous journey through the red mountains, they finally managed to reach the castle of Starfall, the seat of House Dayne, where Dawn, the sword of the Morning lyes. ‘So this is my mother's home,’ he wondered, as he stopped to admire it for a moment. 

“Oswell, before we get there, I want to ask you to take me as your squire and teach me your skills with the sword.” 

But Oswell burst in laughter, again, before saying, “We will see Snow,” and they start to ride forwards. 

When they reached the main gates of the Castle, Jon saw the guards at its entrance, who raised his hand and said, “Halt. What brings you to Starfall?”

“We are two knights seeking an audience with your liege Lord, Ser."

The two soldiers looked at each other for a moment before nodding and opening the gates, as Jon and Oswell got down from their horses and following the guards.

They were led to the main hall, and once in, Jon saw it full of guards bearing the emblem of House Dayne. A white sword and falling star crossed on lilac.

There was a great seat at the end of it, with what seemed a boy sat on it. He had pale blond hair and dark blue eyes, wearing a dress of his house’s colors, it seems.

But what caught his eyes immediately was the woman sitting next to him, and her beauty immediately struck Jon. She was, for sure, one of the most beautiful women that he has ever laid his eyes on. She was tall and slender, with long dark hair and dark purple eyes. On her forehead, there was a diadem that looked like it was a star. 

They started to approach slowly, and Jon wondered who she may be, but at the same time, he quickly ran his eyes over her body, stopping for a moment on her big bosom, and unhonorable thoughts started to form in his mind.

Shaking his head from the unhonorable thoughts that came, Jon wondered who she was. Was she the mother of the boy? Or the sister? For sure the latter since the boy was more than ten and she was too young. 

“Welcome to Starfall, knights,” said the boy with a tiny voice and trying to sound as confident and authoritative as possible. “My name is Lord Edric of House Dayne.” And a servant brought bread and salt forward. 

“Thank you, lord Dayne,” he replied, bowing the head in thanks and accepting the guest's rights. “My name is Jon Snow, and my friend here is Ser Oswell Rivers.” 

“May I ask what business brings you to Starfall, Ser Jon?” asked the woman, drawing the attention on her, and Jon could see the glimpse of a smirk on her face, even though it was small and well hidden behind the mask of the Lady. "Adventure. Curiosity.

“We have been traveling for many days, my lady. Overcome many misadventures in the Dornish Marches, and we would like to enjoy your hospitality for one night,” replied Jon, trying to be as the most convincing as possible, and at the same time, trying to hide his true intentions.

“Well, then you will have it, Ser. I will inform the servant to prepare a room for you, and the maidens a hot bath,” she replied, and Jon smiled, nodding in gratitude. “Please, join us for supper tonight. I’m eager to hear about your adventures.”  
With that said, They were escorted out of the Great Hall, through the hallways, and to their rooms. 

“Do you think we are in danger?” asked Jon, and Oswell shook his head. 

“House Dayne can be trusted for guests right,” the knight replied as he entered his room; Jon was led to his. 

Once inside, he saw it quite big, definitely more significant than the one he had in Winterfell. Warm, because of the hot weather of Dorne. And decorated with Dayne’s emblems. The falling star carved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know how I felt when I had to wait for people to update their fics the amount of work that they need to put in and time as well. But here it is chapter 3 first I wanna again thank Alex_Stark also Samardeep745 for helping me with this story so far and also my cocreator and others. ALSO FEEL FREE TO COMMENT :)


	4. A Wolf Amongst The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all happy monday to all 
> 
> well here it is chapter 4 I think this would be the longest chapter not really long but longer than the 3 chapters hope you guys enjoy and comment after reading 
> 
> interesting developments ;)
> 
> Jon what have you done :O SMUT WARNING

Myr…

There have been times where things have turned out for the worst, but when it comes to Elia Martell, nothing went well.

First, she lost her husband, her she-wolf, and also her son Aegon. All because of their follies. Where did it go wrong?

She recalls the moment. Once she heard the gates of the city open, she knew it was the end. Or at least that is what she thought until the spider came to her help.

However, after many years of thinking, Elia figured that the spider had a hidden agenda of his own.

It Raises the question of why he helped them get out of the Red Keep safely, thus preventing death, yet had he not, The sacking of King's Landing would be their fate along with the others.

She still mourns her precious little Aegon, who died at the hands of that monster who is Tywin Lannister’s mad dog, the Mountain, Gregor Clegane.

Nobody expected that to happen. Not after hearing that Rhaegar had fallen at the trident by the Stag's hand, but the city sacked by none other than Tywin Lannister? They would never have believed it if someone had told them that Tywin Lannister would sack the city.

But anyway, Elia knew that while she lost her son, she had her daughter protect and her only reason to live. Rhaenys, who was the crown princess and next in line after Aegon. However, after so many years of hiding and built her future, Elia promised herself that she will never risk her daughter’s life for that stupid throne, that the only things it brought were death and greed from all those who seek to be hungry for power.

Lost in her thoughts, as she walked through the market of the Free City of Myr, Elia heard some merchants talk about a beggar king who claimed to be the rightful king of the Seven Kingdom, therefore picking up her attention.

Elia wondered who this beggar king was while stopping at one of the quays to eavesdrop on the merchants’ conversation, while at the same time pretending to look at some fabric for clothes.

She listened closely, hearing that the beggar king was calling himself Viserys Targaryen. That means that her good little brother survived after the fall of House Targaryen. However, what came next surprised her because the merchant mentioned a little girl with silver-blond hairs and violet eyes.

So, approaching the men, Elia said, “I apologize for my intrusion, good men, but I couldn't help but listen to your conversation about a certain Beggar King, which I find quite interesting."

“Oh. Is that soo? And do tell me, woman. From where you come, the people do the same? Eavesdrop at the other conversation,” one of the merchants said, in annoyance, crossing his arms.

“Well, I would say you did the same, good man,” Elia replied, looking straight at him, and hearing the other ask, “Who are you that speak with such an impudence?”

“Lya Snow. And I would say that I was quite polite,” Elia replied, looking at the man. “It was you who is making this into something that it isn’t.”

“Lya Snow? The famous merchant woman of Myr?” asked the first man, and she nodded, “I beg your pardon, my lady. I didn’t know.”

Elia smiled, nodding, and asking, “You were speaking about the Beggar King, Viserys Targaryen, and mentioned a little girl with him.”

“Yes. Her name was Daenerys if I remember correctly. I heard that they have been in the streets begging for food and living quarters, and begging everyone for help.”

Hearing that, she began contemplating if she and Rhaenys should stay where they are right now or look for them to be together, and they will figure out how to survive, but she won't stand for them to be in the streets. She promised to herself.

“My lady?”

“Yes. What happened to the children?” she asked, refocusing on them.

“They are hosted by a magister of Pentos, Illyrio Mophasis,” he replied, and so now she knows where to go. Pentos. After thanking the men, she left the market, heading to find her daughter.

Elia knew where to go because it was the place that her daughter loved the most and spent most of her time. The beach just outside the city.  
When she arrived there, Elia saw her daughter juggling her spear that she had bought a few years before, and she stopped for a moment to admire her.

Her daughter was a very beautiful girl, with her father’s purple eyes and the long dark curly hairs that were tied in a ponytail, leaving the few silver streaks loose freely.  
She was a Dornish warrior, from head to toe, just like Queen Nymeria.

“For every day that passes, you are getting better and better at handling the spear, my daughter," said Elia, approaching and making herself known, while Rhaenys stopped and sticking the spear into the sand, turning towards her with a smile.

"Then, I shall soon have the opportunity to wield it against those who have wronged us and killed my father and my little brother."

Elia approached her, and placing her hand on her cheek, she said, shaking her head, "No, my child. You must set aside this desire for revenge, for my heart would not bear to lose you as well as I lost little Aegon."

“You won’t lose me, mother. I promise. I won’t die against the usurper when we bring him fire and blood,” Rhaenys said with fire in her eyes. A dragon was awaking, it seems.

“Now that you have mentioned the words of our House, I have some very important news to tell you," she began as they were on their way back to their home, and her daughter listened attentively.

"A merchant has informed me that your uncle Viserys and your aunt Daenerys are alive and have been welcomed into the mansion of a certain Magister Illyrio Mophasi of Pentos.."

"Daenerys?" asked her daughter with a lightened expression.

"Yes. It seems that your grandmother's baby, who was born in Dragonstone, was a girl, and her name, according to the merchant, is Daenerys."

"Daenerys. I wonder what she is like," said Rhaenys looking towards the sea.

"Well, I'd say there's only one way to find out," said Elia, putting a lock of hair behind her daughter's ear.

"Then it's to Pentos that we will go."

_____________________________

Pentos….

Ever since she had memory, or at least since the moment they were thrown out of the mansion of Ser Wyllem Darry, the man who became their protector after their mother's death, Daenerys wanted only one thing. Home. After his death, they got thrown out of his house by the servants and started to roam through the Free Cities of Essos, asking the wealthy merchants and magisters for asylum, promising riches and power in return, once they took back their throne.

Since then, Daenerys always wanted a home with a red door and a lemon tree in it. She didn't care for an ugly chair that brought death and destruction to her family, and on which the usurpers now sit, but Viserys was obsessed with it. He starts to throw speeches to their hosts, of vengeance, fire, and blood that he will bring on his enemy, and soon they decide to kick them out, fearing the Usurper’s wrath.

Their bellies were always empty, and her brother would yell at her, saying that it was her fault that their mother had died and blamed her for everything that happened to their family only because she was not born early enough to marry Rhaegar. She soon came to realize that all Viserys cares about was that stupid throne.

Daenerys felt like she lost her brother the moment he had to sell their mother’s crown to gain some coin, and when Ser Darry died, the usurper had sent men to kill them. It has been horrible to live like that.

Every night that they spent on the roads hiding through the cities, she asked herself, ‘Why can't they just leave us alone.’ ‘We won't go for the throne. Keep it, I just want a home and live happily.’

However, everything changed when a magister approached them, saying that he serves the one true king and will happily take them to his mansion and help them get back the Iron Throne. And her brother accepted Viserys was on board quickly.

Still, Daenerys was hesitant about this since no one ever helps without something in exchange, and she dreaded that.

She thought about her past experiences. What happens in crossing her brother’s rage. She could not say anything because Viserys would say don't “wake the dragon,” so Daenerys followed her brother’s lead. Always.

Daenerys recounted everything that has happened in her life. It feels like it was yesterday. Suddenly she's in Pentos now having been properly bathed and given new clothes, with compliments from the magister. She was happy with the gifts, but was she truly happy with this life?

No, but she must accept the reality that it does not matter if she is happy or not, because to Viserys, he is the king, and he decides everything. As she walks towards the hall, Daenerys hears her brother’s voice and the magister saying something that seemed important, so she stopped at the door and stayed in silence.

“How can we take my throne back if we don't have alliances?” Daenerys heard her brother say, to which the magister replied, chuckling,” Well, about that, I may have a solution, my king. Someone who shares your same hatred for the usurper and his allies. Dorne. You could marry princess Arianne Martell in exchange for the Dornish army.”

Her brother didn’t reply immediately, but then she heard him say, “I need an army before I marry that dornish slut.“

“Well, I may have an option for that too, my king,” the magister replied before stopping, and she could hear some goblets being filled and sip being taken. “You see, there is another possibility that we can take while we try to obtain the support of Dorne. From what you told me, your sister remains a maid, and I have heard that the Khal of Khals is in search of a Valyrian high born bride, and that has not yet been touched. The Dothraki have an army of 100,000 fighting men, enough to gain your throne back, my king.”

Daenerys gasped as she heard what the magister just said and the shock in her brother’s voice only to know his answer. “So you're telling me that the only thing I need to do is give my sister to him as a bride, and he will give me his 100,000 men?”

“Yes. A Khaleesi that will bore the stallion that mounts the world.”

“ So, if I give him my sister, he will provide me with an army?”

“Yes, my king. And with his army, you will be sitting on the throne in a fortnight.“

Daenerys’s heart started to race as a thousand galloping horses on a charging ground as she waited for her brother’s response. She wanted to believe still that he wasn’t mad enough to sell her off for an army. “He would not do that to her,” Daenerys said to herself, scared and hurt.

“Can it be done, magister? if I offer my sister, will I get my army?”

“ Of course, my king, it won’t take long. Let me worry about that,” the magister replied, and Daenerys felt her tears coming down, as she braced to the wall in support, and crying silently as her brother kept talking.

“Is it true the Dothraki are a bunch of savages?”

“Yes, my king, they are, but they are strong and will cut down anyone like butter.“

“Who is their leader? I want to know who is the savage who will marry my sister.”

“His name is Khal Drogo.”

“He seems scary judging by the name”

“It is said that Khal Drogo can not be defeated, and his braids are long from all the battles he has won,” the magister started, stopping again for a moment to take a sip. “The men he has killed are beyond your imagination, my king. He is not someone to take for a fool. He may be a savage but a brute savage that will take your head off.”

“Then you will bring me this Khal Drogo, and he will marry my sister, and I will have my army. Once more, a Targaryen will come to Westeros and rule the Seven Kingdoms, and I will kill the usurper and those dogs for betraying my family even if I have to marry that Dornish whore. But know this, Illyrio. Once this Khal Drogo gives me an army, I will kill him and marry my sister. I will kill her bastards, too, should the Dothraki seed take root. She will only bore the children of the dragon, not of a savage.”

Upon hearing these words, Daenerys realizes that she truly lost her brother, the same one who took care of her and showed her love gone was he after he sold their mother’s crown.

Now a mad brother would sell her for a stupid throne and use her like some cattle for sale.

As she left crying, she saw a guard come with a tan-skinned man walking towards the magister's Great hall, where he and her brother were discussing. But she stopped for a moment to hear who he was, and the guard said the name, Prince Oberyn Martell of House Martell.

_______________________

Sunspear…

Arianne strolled through the water gardens to visit her father because she wanted to speak to him about her future regarding Dorne and her mansion as heir. She wanted more involvement in Dorne’s business; also, she is a princess. What example would Arianne be showing the people of Dorne if she does not uphold her duty as a future ruler? She reached the Great Hall, where her father was.

As she approached it, Arianne could hear a conversation between him and that stupid and irritating brother of hers, Quentyn, about something that seemed quite important. She would never barge in without announcing herself, but what they were saying picked up her attention. Arianne heard of Pentos and the Targaryens. So she decided to listen.

“Father, I should marry Daenerys Targaryen. Why does my sister get to be married into that line and not me?“

Arianne snorted and huffed at that. Her ugly frog of a brother marrying a princess? That boy is delusional. Then she heard her father say, chuckling, “Patience Quentyn. All will be well. Your sister will be the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, and our blood will finally be on the throne as it should have been many years ago.”

She? On the throne? Who is she marrying? Why has she not been informed of this? Of what was going to be her future and of her future husband? She wanted to barge in, but she knew that she needed to wait and find more information.

“Father, how will she be a queen? Who is she marrying? And how will they get the throne when the Stag and the Lannisters rule the Seven Kingdoms.”

“Because Quentyn, your sister is marrying Prince Viserys Targaryen. At the moment, located in Pentos, under the care of a wealthy magister, and who is currently trying to help them find alliances.”

“Our spies informed me that the Prince is still unwed, and as well as his sister, the Princess. If Viserys wants the throne, we will help him win it, on the condition that he will marry Arianne, of course. "

“Will he accept it? What if he doesn't? Maybe we should offer only one pact of marriage. You know it should be me, father. Dorne should have control over future dragons if they hatched.”

“Nonsense that man would have to be a fool to refuse an alliance with Dorne. Viserys will accept this match. We have to get our blood on the throne, whatever it takes. Elia’s death will go unavenged, neither of her children. We will avenge them. Our family’s death will not go unpunished. Remember our words, son "Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken.”

"Our words … " she said to herself the revelation. Arianne could only feel her blood boil, hearing all of this. Just how did her father think he can toy with her life like it was nothing. Did she not get a say on anything?

“So who will rule Sunspear if my sister is marrying Viserys?” her brother asked, sipping.

“You will be the new heir of Dorne and will rule Sunspear after my death, while your sister rules the Seven Kingdoms. “

Once she heard that, Arianne barged in and looked at her father and brother with a furious expression. She saw that her brother was smirking at her while her father was a serious and almost indifferent expression.

"What is the meaning of your words, father?"

"I see that you didn't lose the bad habit of overhearing, daughter."

"Don't start with that father. What is the meaning of your words? That you want to take my birthright away only to marry me off to a Targaryen who is probably mad as his father.”

"Sit down, Arianne," her father replied calmly, but she had no intention of sitting and stay calm.

"Arianne, you will do your duty, and you will bring our blood on the throne one way or another. We have been in the shadows long enough”.

“And give Quentyn Dorne? Father, have you lost your mind? Why would I marry someone like Prince Viserys? I don’t even want the stupid Seven kingdoms. Neither that cursed chair, which got aunt Elia and my cousins killed. Why would I want to live with that fate upon my shoulders?" She said furiously, and her father's silence made her continue. "Do not think I have not heard the rumors, father. He treats the princess as her father did her mother."

“Why are you complaining, sister? You get to be queen, and I get to rule Dorne. Isn’t that a good thing? Means I won’t have to deal with you unless summoned to King's Landing, and Dorne will be mine. Something you wanted now belongs to me," Quentyn said, smirking at her. Gods. She wishes so much that she could kill him and throw his frog face off a cliff, but that would make her a kinslayer, and she isn't one. It was so frustrating to see someone who is not the heir ruling over something that should be hers by BIRTHRIGHT!

Arianne looked at her father with hatred and said, “You will not force me to marry that mad man. I don’t care who he is and what he gives you. I will not subject myself to the mad king’s son instead of ruling Dorne."

With that, she stormed out of the Great hall, heading to her room. She needs some time alone.

______________________________________

Starfall…

It was their first evening at Starfall, and they sat down to dinner in silence, with the Lord of the castle, the young Edric Dayne, or how he was called Ned, like his father. And of course, the beautiful young lady that seemed to have bewitched him since the first moment.

"So Ser Jon, as I can understand from the name, you are a knight, but as far as I can remember, there aren't many knights in the North."

"Yes. You aren't wrong in that, but I'm not a knight. Not yet. However, I'd like to become one someday. If Oswell will take me as a squire and teach me his tricks, of course."

"So you, Ser Oswell, are you a knight?" asked the young Dayne, and Oswell nodded, which made young Ned ask excitedly, "And may I ask in how many battles you have been in?"

"Too many to count, my lord. But I can tell you that I served under your uncle, the Sword of the Morning in one of those." And upon hearing that, Jon immediately looks at him, intrigued since Oswell never mentioned it.

“How was he? The only thing I know is that he was the best swordsman in the Seven Kingdoms and an honourable man.”

“Yes. He was. One of the best men I knew,” Oswell replied, drinking all the content of a goblet in one breath, and Jon could feel sadness in his voice as he said those words.  
Wanting to change the argument of the conversation so Oswell won’t be sad, Jon asked after taking a sip, “I heard many words about Dawn during my childhood, and so I was wondering if we could see it.”

“Of course you can,” the woman replied, smiling and taking a sip before getting up. Jon returned the smile as he got up too, followed right behind by the others.

________________

The walk through the holloways was in silence, as the lady was leading the way. And all along the way, Jon did nothing but look at her ass and how beautiful was moving. The dress, which was quite tight, accentuated her beautiful curves, and his cock was now hard and too tight in his trousers. He certainly will need a release, but for that, he will have to be alone in his room.

“You are quite silent, Ser Jon. Is everything all right?" the young lady asked, looking over her shoulder, and Jon immediately drifted his gaze up, blushing, and blurting, “I was just admiring the wonders of your castle."

“Hmmm...I bet you did,” she replied with a smirk as Jon looked down immediately, but at the same time, increased the pace to walk next to her, as Edric Dayne, the guards, and Oswell were behind them.

“We have been talking during supper, about my adventures and the North. I have not yet had the chance to ask your name.”

“It’s Allyria.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Lady Allyria.”

They reached the top of the tower of the morning, where dawn was. The inside was very spacious, and the sword was resting on an altar with a shining lilac sheet.

Jon approached the altar and began to admire the sword. Its blade was as pale as milkglass, unlike Ice, who was darker, and it seems that after many years of lying there, it hasn't lost its sharpness.

“It' s magnificent.”

“My uncle, Ser Arthur was the last man to wield it till his death,” said Edric, with sadness in his voice and approaching the altar too.

“Will you wield it one day, my lord?” asked Jon, feeling certain envy as he wondered that knowing that he may do it.

“If I will be worthy, yes. But you know, Ser Jon, House Dayne does not pass its sword from lord to heir. Only a knight of House Dayne who is deemed worthy can wield it,” said young Ned, turning to him before adding with proudness and a smile on his face, “and the Sword of the Morning is envied throughout the Seven Kingdoms.”

Jon glanced at Lady Allyria, who was near the window of the tower, and who was looking at him, with what he was sure was an expression of lust, but in her eyes, there was more. Jon blushes again and hears Oswell say, “The Smiling Knight of the Kingswood Brotherhood tried to claim Dawn from your uncle during the hunt, but it didn't go well for him. The robber knight was killed by the Sword of the Morning."

“You fought the Kingswood Brotherhood?”

“Aye. It was a glorious day. Come now, young Ned, I will tell you about that fight,” Oswell said, as those two were leaving the room of the tower, leaving only him and lady Allyria in it.

They stayed in awkward silence for a moment, and even if he tried to avoid looking at her, he could feel her gaze on him, and then Jon heard her say, “You know, according to legend, the founder of House Dayne tracked a falling star to the mouth of the Torentine, constructing there Starfall. From the heart of that falling star, Dawn was forged.” She stopped for a moment to take a breath before looking at him and say, “Edric is a good boy but not destined to be the next sword of the Morning, no matter how much he dreams of it. He isn’t like Arthur Dayne. He hasn’t his spirit and his character.”

“Did you know him?”

“Yes. And I wept for him,” Allyria replied, looking at the sword, and Jon could see some tears falling on her cheek.

Without thinking, Jon wraps her in a hug, and she reciprocates it, wrapping her arms around his body and resting her head on his chest.

They stay that way for a while, and Jon found it quite pleasant to embrace a woman. Her thin body compared to his muscled one. But at the same time, a deep desire aroused. The passion he is feeling for her since he first laid eyes on her.

"Your heart is beating quite fast," came Allyria’s voice, breaking the moment, and he looked down, feeling himself lost in her beautiful dark purple eyes, that thanks to the moonlight coming through the windows, and the lights of candles, were shining. “Ser Jon?”

But Jon, without thinking, let out that desire, and leaning down, kissed her on the lips, with closed eyes.  
It feels so good kissing her lips, but when he opened his eyes, he saw her have a stunned expression and widened eyes.

Jon immediately moved away from her, realizing what he had done, and swallowing, apologizing to her, “I’m sorry, my lady, for overstepping.”

But she didn’t reply, just stayed there in silence, looking at him with widened eyes and at the same time a confused expression, and so he decided to go back to his room immediately.

______________

Jon was sitting at his table in his room, reading a book about the history of House Dayne. He wanted to know everything about his mother’s house, and maybe tomorrow he can ask Lord Edric her fate if she was alive or dead.

The hour was already late, and the moon was high in the sky; sleep did not seem to want to come. And as he was reading about Samwell Dayne, known as the Starfire, King of the Torrentine who sacked and burned Oldtown, Jon heard knocking at the door and immediately got up,

"Who is it?"

“Allyria,” replied the voice.

and he immediately rushed to the door, opening it, and seeing the lady standing, with a candle in hand, her hairs let freely, and wearing a light night gone with a light overcoat. “Can I come in?”

And he nodded, stepping aside as she stepped in.

His heart was racing while his cock was unbearable. Before Allyria stepped in, he took a glance at her from behind before closing the door.

“This will be a difficult situation, for sure,” he said to himself.

Placing the candle on the table, and after flipping some pages of the book, she moved towards the window, leaning on it, and sighing.

Jon, in the meantime, sat on the bed, and taking advantage of this distraction of her, he started to admire her curve, enjoying what he was seeing, and at the same time loving how the moonlights made her shine.

"The moon is really beautiful tonight, isn't it?" she said, not looking at him, though.

“Yes, it is. But not as beautiful as you,” he said the words before he could stop them. ‘Damn it, Jon! Compose yourself.’

Allyria, for her part, giggled to herself, turning towards him and crossing her arms in front of her chest. Licking her lips, she said, nodding toward his sleeping friend, “Is that your famous wolf?”

“Yes. He is a direwolf. His name is Ghost.”

“Ghost?” she asked, smiling and with a raised eyebrow, and Jon picking him up, replied, smiling, “When I found him, a few feet away from his mother, so small and helpless, I couldn’t let him die there alone. So I took him with me, and since he is a quiet, silent little boy, and white as snow, I named him Ghost.”

“A beautiful name, and I would say it fits him,” she said, approaching, and Jon glancing up at her, said, smiling, “Do you want to touch him?”

“I don't want to wake him up.”

“Oh, if you want. He is a light sleeper anyway,” Jon said, and Allyria sat next to him.

Placing her hand on Ghost, started to caress him, slowly, and Ghost on his part was purring, which made Allyria giggle. A sweet and lovely sound to his ears.

“He has such soft fur,” she said, looking up at him, and their eyes meet for a brief moment before moving them down again.

Pulling her hand away and looking down in her lap, she said in a quiet voice, barely a whisper, “I know you want me.”

And on hearing that, Jon felt his cheeks get hot, and his cock stirred in his trousers as he got up to place Ghost back on one of the pillows.

“You desire me, Jon. Lust me. You want to fuck me right here in your bed,” she said, and Jon closes his eyes, trying to shout down those thoughts that were forming in his mind. “You want to know something? I...I feel the same for you. From the moment I saw you enter in that hall, with a proud expression of the warrior you are, a deep desire awakened, and since then, I don’t know how to extinguish it.”

At hearing that, Jon immediately got up from the floor where he was kneeling, and without warning.

He crushed his lips with hers, making her fall on her back and him on top of her.

They start a very heathen kiss, with their tongues battling for dominance, her moaning and roaming his body.

“By all the gods…” Jon said, stopping for a moment and looking down at the woman he was kissing with such fervor. She was so beautiful and had a smile on her face. Placing some locks behind her ear, he started to wander her fingers on her face, touching her lower lips, as she was still breathing fast. “You are so beautiful.”

“You are handsome too, but I want to warn you. “Until this day, I have never been touched by a man. You may find yourself being disappointed by me. By my-”

He didn’t let her finish as he crushed his lips with hers, and with one arm holding himself so not to crush her, while the other hand was starting to pull up her dress.

Jon wasn’t a great lover either, so he may be the one to disappoint her since he has never been with a woman till now, but he had good ears, and the soldiers don’t pay much attention to a bastard. So he decided to put to practice what he had heard.

As they were kissing and the dress had reached the waist, Jon placed his hand right on her sex, making her gasp for a moment, followed by a moan in his mouth.

“Gods. you are so wet,” he said, moving his fingers on the lips of her pussy, as she deepened her fingers in his hairs. “I need to get rid of this dress.” and rising on his knee, he started to undress quickly, ripping his tunic and immediately feeling her nails and lips on his abs.

So, looking down, he saw her smiled wickedly as she started to unbutton his trousers, freeing his cock, who hit her straight in her face. When she saw his cock, Allyria stopped midway, doing nothing, just looking at him. Jon didn’t know if it was a disappointment on her face or-

He stopped whatever he thought when he felt her hand on him and started to move it. Gods, what a great feeling it was. Better than his hand.

“What do you want me to do, Ser Jon?” she asked, mocking the title and teasing the tip of his cock slowly with her thumb, and he, groaning, said, “Suck it.”

With that, he felt a warmness around the top of his cock, and soft lips wrap around his member. “Old Gods help me.”

Allyria starts to move her head slowly while the tongue strokes against his member’s base, and with one hand, she starts to touch his balls. It was the best feeling he has ever felt, and he placed his hand in her soft and black curls, helping her with the movement.

But the great pleasure that the young lady gives him right now, and her being his first, makes him lose his control, and without warning, he shouts his seed, snapping his eyes immediately, ashamed because of what he did.

However, Jon was stunned at finding out that she didn’t seem to mind. On the contrary, she kept sucking him till the last drop.

When Allyria stopped and looked up at him, she had a smile on her lips, and after swallowing, and cleaning her mouth with the back of her hand, asked, “So? Did you enjoy it, Ser Wolf?”

He, breathing fast, crashed his lips with herself, and at the same time, ripping away her nigh gone.

Allyria, on the other hand, broke the kiss, saying, “It was my favorite gown, Ser,” but Jon grinning evilly down at her, bent down, starting to Devore her big breast, kissing, squeezing, and biting her erect nipples.

But his destination wasn’t the breast, but something else, so he started to leave a trail of kisses downwards. From between the full breast, to her belly, her navel and till he reached his destination. Her beautiful and wet pussy, that smelled so good.

He gave a glance at her for a moment, seeing her chest moving up and down very fast, before he laid his mouth against her cunt, fingers parting her nether lips as he devoured her.  
She gasped, grabbing his hair as she bucked against his lips with abandon. Well, it seems that the soldiers were right. The women truly love this thing with the tongue. His thumb searched for her pearl, and when he found it, stiff and hidden, it brought screams out of her sweet mouth and made her drip into his mouth.

"Jonnnn. Oh, gods..." She screamed more and more before going rigid, her body arching into his mouth, her back bowed, and she screamed again, this time she bit against the back of her hand. Orgasm has come as she spent into his mouth. He blinked, licking his lips. So he began to kiss his way up her body.  
Now that he settled between her legs and on top of her, looking straight in her eyes, he said,

“Are you sure about this, my lady?”

“I am,” she said, placing his hand on his member and guiding it at her entrance.

Jon smiled and kissed her passionately before starting to slide the tip of his cock against her entrance, coating it with her juice, and she was moaning in his mouth for the sensation. Thanks to his tongue, he knew exactly how far down to go.

So he thrusts into her, careful not to go too deep, but with enough force to make her gasp even more, breaking the kiss, but he captures them back. Upon his arrival, he immediately succumbed to a small whimper, already overwhelmed with how she felt wrapped around him. Nearly hot enough inside to burn him. Her tightness fought him, encouraging him to keep thrusting against it. He began to move, thrusting slowly; he felt how the end of his cock, was hitting against her entrance.

Allyria had been panting, small cries escaping her with each thrust. Her body shook, likewise unable to handle the fullerenes that she was surely feeling now.  
The walls inside of her pulsed in unison. He could feel it on his cock. Her moaning grew throaty as she dug her nails into his skin.

Jon picked up speed, finally thrusting with his full length, and she cried out, gripping him hard. She clasped her legs on either side of him, maneuvering them in such a way as to make him go deeper inside of her.

She grabbed onto his ass with both hands, encouraging his rough movements, despite her pained expression. His thrusts began to falter as his muscles tensed, growing weaker and uneven as he lost control.

As his cock was crashing into the very back of her cunt, Allyria let out a sharp cry of pain. Feeling her wall squeeze around his cock, he couldn’t stop what it was coming, and with a loud groan, he spilled deep inside of her, making her gasp, and arch her back, collapsing on her, and resting for a moment before pulling out, and lying on the side next to her, pathing.

The silence was over them before she started to laugh and crawl up to him, laying her head on his chest full of sweat.  
“Why are you laughing?” Jon asked, kissing the top of her head as he wraps his arms around her.

“That I let a stranger knight take me in my own home and spill his seed deep inside me.”

“Well, It’s not like we don’t know each other. I know your name is Allyria, and….Wait, you said your home?” asked Jon immediately, rising on his feet, and looking down at her, confused.

“Yes. My name is Allyria Dayne, and I’m Edric’s aunt,” she said, smiling and placing her hand on his cheek, trying to reassure him, but Jon immediately pulled away and got up. He felt as his breath was losing as he leaned on the chair, trying to take a deep breath.

“Jon? Are you alright?” came her voice as she rose on her elbow. He turned at her, passing his hand over his face. “Jon. If it’s because you fear Edric’s wrath-”

“No. It’s not about that. I came here in search of my mother, Allyria.”

“Your mother? Here?”

“Yes. You see...” Jon started as he was pacing around the room, trying to find the best word, “My father is Ned Stark and my mother...My mother is Ashara Dayne."

“No. It can’t...What have we done?” she said with a broken voice, and upon hearing that, Jon stopped, looking at her, and saw her pull the sheets on and have widened eyes.

“I...I need to go,” she added, getting down from the bed and leaving the room running and crying.

Jon collapsed to the floor too, with the hands in his hairs, and saying to himself,

“What have I done? What have I done?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You Alex_Stark !!!!


	5. Trouble Looming Around The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone for the delays due to the rewrites of the chapters so the story can move forward also for those who haven't read 1 or 2 you should do so before reading 5 I thank those who supported this fic and commented appreciate you guys now enough of me talking our friend has gotten into some trouble :X

**__ **

**_Starfall…_ **

  
  


Allyria was running like the wind to her room, with tears in her eyes and wearing only the sheets to cover, pushing every guard that tried to stop her on the way. When she reached it, Allyria slammed the door, collapsing to the floor immediately, and hugging her knees, she let her sobs out loudly, not carrying that the castle may wake up. 

Allyria could not believe this just happened. How did the happiest moment become a disaster by the mere phrase “I am your sister’s son.” said by the man who she would not expect to see as a nephew and who she had slept with, just a few moments ago, and that now she is feeling quite awful after such revelation not knowing what it means now. 

They had been eyeing each other since the moment Jon came through those doors. To stand before her and Ned, she shall never forget that day. It was almost like it was yesterday; he was so handsome and shy. He was carrying the little white direwolf at his side. Still, she turns from her thoughts, and she realizes the worst has yet to come. 

They have slept together, and not only did he reveal his mother is her sister, but also the guards have seen me storm out of his room, which makes this a nightmare. She could not believe this was happening. Has she gone mad? 

  
  
  


__________________________

  
  


_ In the meantime…. _

Jon was still sitting on the floor, rocking, and whispering the same words he did since she left. He couldn't believe that she was his mother's sister. By the old gods, she was about his age. How was it possible that she was his aunt. Even Edric was approaching their age. Not the same, but near. 

“Allyria Dayne,” he said to himself. “The sister of my mother, Ashara Dayne. What a cruel joke the Old Gods have played on me.”

Sighing, Jon thought back to this night. It felt like the happiest night of his life. Being deep inside her, feeling her warm body wrapped in his arms, playing with her hair, staring into her beautiful purple eyes with so much lust, and this side of him wished to devour her again. Still, he paused because he remembered what he revealed to Allyria and her reaction gave him the answer to this great dilemma.

He should have approached the truth better and soften the blow the next day, not during their moment of passion. 

“Moment of passion? What the hell, Jon Snow. Stop thinking with your cock,” he said to himself, giving some light slaps.

He needs to get out of this room and find someone with whom to talk. He needs Oswell. His friend was the only one that could help him with this. Or at least he hoped that the drunk knight could help him. 

So, Getting up and dressing quickly, Jon left his room, heading to Oswell’s. Knocking at the door quite insistently, receiving only groans from the other side. Trying the handle, he saw that it was unlocked, and opening the door, and he called his name.

Hearing his friend reply, in a drunken voice, “I'm coming. I’m coming.”

"What is it, Snow? You don't know where to put it, and you've come to ask the expert?" Oswell said laughing, and staggering.

"You are drunk? Again?" asked Jon, sighing and closing the door behind him. "Why are you always drunk."

“That’s my business. Why have you come to me, boy, in the heart of the night?” 

“I have done something very horrible,” Jon started, approaching the bed and sitting on it, trying to find the best words to express what he wanted to say, but as usual, Oswell, filing himself a goblet of wine, said, laughing, “Do not tell me that you missed the shoot.”

"Can you be serious for once!" shouted Jon, getting angry. "I need your advice, and I want you to be clearheaded when you give it to me, not overwhelmed by goblets of wine."

“All right, Snow. You have all my attention,” replied Oswell, leaning against the table, and Jon looking down and taking a long breath, blurted out, “I bedded my aunt.”

“What? You need to speak more clearly, Snow. I’m getting old and-”

“I FUCKED MY AUNT!” 

The silence was ruling inside the room for a moment, with Jon looking down and keeping his hands in his curly hairs, expecting words of disgust and reprimand from his friend, but what came was a completely different thing. A wave of laughs came from Oswell, and Jon looked at him in confusion. 

“Why are you laughing?”

Oswell shook his head, trying to stop from laughing, and filling himself a goblet of wine. Taking a sip, Oswell sighed, saying, “You're making this thing much bigger than it is, Snow."

“Bigger than it is? I fucked my aunt?!” Jon said with greeted teeth, and getting up from the bed, he approached Oswell, “Incest is a sin before the Gods. New and Old!”

“Is that so? Then do tell me, Snow. Why did the Stark marry their niece? Married their cousins. Maybe there were even worse things done, but history decided to cut it off.” 

Jon has no answer to what Oswell was saying, and who, taking a sip, continued, “What are you feeling, right now, Jon? Or what did you feel the moment you discovered that Allyria Dayne was your aunt? Were you ashamed?”

“No,” replied Jon quietly, looking down. 

“Well, Jon. Now you have the answer to your dilemma. If you thought that coming down and telling me this, I would have been disgusted, but no. I’m not. Because I know enough of the history of Westeros to know that this happened before. Now. It is all up to you if-” Oswell couldn’t finish that armed guards burst in the room.

“What is the meaning of this!” Oswell shouted with an angry face.

"Lord Dayne has summoned you to answer for the accusations, Ser Snow," said the Captain of the guards as the soldiers grabbed him.

________________________

"Jon Snow, You are accused of attacking and forcing yourself on Lady Allyria Dayne. 

“How do you plead?"

Said Edric in his thin voice, with the maester sitting next to him and guards all around. Strangely she wasn't here. 

"Not guilty," 

replied Jon, looking straight into his eyes. "I know what you're thinking right now, Lord Dayne. How can he say he isn't guilty when the guards on duty saw Lady Allyria running through the hallway in tears with only a sheet to her?" Jon said as he approached, and the guards immediately pointed their spears to stop him. "You see, Lord Edric. Before that happened, Lady Allyria came to me. We talked, and then we kissed.”

“Watch your tongue, Ser,” said the guard, in a treating way.

“As I said, we kissed. She sucked my cock, and she enjoyed it. I licked her pussy, and she enjoyed it. Then I-”

“Jon. What have you done?” said the maester that till now stayed in silence.

“I slept with one of the most beautiful women I ever saw. And she enjoyed it very much. I know that my uncle once said,  _ A bloody sword is a beautiful thing _ _.  _ And I can only agree with him regarding that. But that beautiful night became a nightmare with my revelation.”

“What revelation?” asked Edric, but before he could say who he was, more soldiers burst in the great hall, led by a man. He was tall with silver hair and a straight dark one. 

“Greetings, nephew. I heard that you had troubles with a certain bastard, and I came here to help you with him,” the men said while turning towards him. Leaning towards him, he said,

“I’m Ser Gerold Dayne, and I know who you are.” 

At hearing that, Jon gives a header, making Gerald Dayne fall backward, and the guards grab him immediately. 

“TAKE HIM TO THE DUNGEONS!” screamed Gerald Dayne, holding his nose, and the guards dragged him away. 

_________________________

  
  


Allyria curled in bed. The morning lights were coming through the windows as she tried to cover her eyes. She was still naked as the night before, but she no longer was crying. She didn’t know what she was feeling, but what Allyria felt was that she needed a long hot or cold bath, or maybe a swim in the sea.

Suddenly she hears a knock at her door and slowly gets up to put something on. Opening it, she saw it was the Maester Gerardys. 

“What is it, Maester?”

“Ser Gerald is here.”

“What? When did he arrive?” 

“Don’t know, my lady. But he seems to be aware of the situation,” the Maester replied, and Allyria, pushing him away, rushed to the great hall, hoping to find Edric and him there. 

Upon entering, she saw him sitting at the great table, legs up and eating an apple. Without hesitation, she rushed towards him and pushing his legs down, and she asked, “What are you doing here, Gerold?” 

“Good morning to you too, sweet cousin? You are charming as always.”

“Don’t play with him these games, Gerold, and go straight to the point.”

Getting up and looking her in the eyes, he said, “Isn’t it clear? I want to protect our House Reputation that was already stained so many times. First Ashara with that Northman. Arthur, losing to him. And now you are bedding his son. Or should I say our nephew?”

“Who told you?”

“Don’t think I don’t have spies here,” he said, smirking, and she furrowed her eyebrows, crossing her arms. “And anyway, I’m here to advise our dear nephew regarding lordship. Of course, I’m referring to the one that you didn’t fuck.”

And she immediately slaps him, moving away, and heads in search of Edric. She needs to clear this situation and primarily protect him from Gerold, who wanted to be Lord of Starfall and wield Dawn. 

_______________________________

**_Sunspear..._ **

The moment she left the Great Hall where her father and brother were, Arianne headed furiously straight to her room, wanting some time alone to herself and cry because of this cruel fate. On her way, she saw her cousins Obara, Nymeria, and Tyene. She immediately rushed at her younger cousin and lover, wrapping her arms around her neck, crying, and wanting her support and comfort.

Between her sobs, she could hear them ask in concern why she was crying but suddenly guards surrounded them, pointing the spears at her cousin, who was confused by it.

“What is the meaning of this?” asked Obara, pointing her spear, ready to strike, as Arianne pulled away from her lover and cleaned her tearful eyes.

At that moment, she saw Areo Hotha step forward, saying, “You are to be confined to your chambers until told by your father to summon you, little Princess.”

She gasped at hearing that, and as sudden anger took her, Arianne rushed towards the Norvoshi priest, “I am your princess and future ruler of Dorne. You will not confine me because my father ordered you.”

“Don’t make this situation more difficult than it already is, little Princess,” Areo replies, before two guards grabbed her by the forearms, and rising the halberd, he said to her cousin. “And you, don’t try something stupid, and put to the test my patience.”

And after that, they dragged her to the Spear Tower, where all the highborn usually were imprisoned, till the end of the punishment or their death.

“You won’t get away with this!” Arianne was yelling at them as they pushed her in and shut the door behind them. And she keeps screaming out the top of her lungs only to hear silence, before falling to the floor sobbing and asking why he was doing this to her? His daughter and rightful heir by law.

  
  


**_Next day…_ **

She only spent one day in this damn tower, and she already thought she was becoming mad. She cried half the night, while the other one she spent trying to get some rest. She missed the beautiful Tyene. Her arms wrapped around her, her tongue licking her wet folds and her mouth wrapped around her hard-dark nipples.

However, the previous night it wasn't her cousin’s lover, the one he had dreamed about and craved but someone else. A man, He was tall and well built, his rough hands wandering over her body, squeezing her big breast and ass. His cock thrusting hard and fast, before spilling his seed deep inside her and shifting to a While Wolf with red eyes, howling before a moon in a ceiling full of stars. She didn’t see his face, but she felt his strong arms wrapped around her. It must be for sure her body craving for a man. But she hopes that the wolf would last more than Dalt and spill inside her and not on her thighs before even getting inside.

Suddenly she heard the door being unlocked, and she immediately rose, looking at it and seeing her cousins enter, and she asked, “What are you doing here?”

“Don’t try something that you may regret?” said one of the soldiers at the door before closing it, leaving them alone.

“One day, I will cut his balls. If he will repeat such things,” said Obara, as Tyene sat down on the bed next to her.

“We heard what happened, Ari,” Tyene said, taking her hand. “Uncle has gone mad this time, confining you here and marrying you off to that mad Targaryen.”

“Yes, he is, but it’s not like I have any choice, do I?” 

“There’s always a choice, cousin,” Obara told her as she huffed. Arianne shook her head, sighing, “I’m afraid not this time, Obara. My father has made his choice for me. Now I have to wait here, in this tower, until my husband arrives.”

No one of her cousins said anything, and so Ariane, sighing again, added, “After I heard this despicable match, I was thinking of my mother and how much I missed her and needed her advice and help. A few days ago, I wanted to sail to Norvos and find her, but now being confined here has ruined my plans, and I need to thank my father for this.”

She was angry with her father right now for locking her here, her mother for leaving her, and that frog face of her brother for being an asshole and stealing her heritage.

But was Nym the one to break her thoughts, saying, “You still may go?” Therefore, caching her attention, and as she was looking at her, “We will help you escape. We know Sunspear like the back of our pam, cousin. And we will also join you on your journey to Norvo to find your mother if that is what you truly wish.”

Arianne thought about this possibility for a moment, wondering if it could work or not. Swallowing, she asked, “But how will you get me out of here with my father’s guards guarding the door and especially Areo Hotha? It would be suicide.”

“Do not worry, cousin. That bearded priest will soon meet his God,” Obara said, smirking and hearing that Arianne immediately got up. “I don’t want you to harm him.”

“We will see.”

“Obara. I warn you. Don’t do it,” Arianne warned her, and Nym stepped between them too, saying, “We won’t kill him. But we will make sure that he is out for a few days. Tyene will do it.”

Hugging her, Nym whispered, “Tomorrow will happen.” And they moved towards the door, leaving the room, in which the only ones left were her and Tyene.

Arianne moved toward the window, looking outside for a moment before closing her eyes and asking, “And you, Tyene? Will you come with me?”

Her cousin didn’t reply, but she could beat that her lover was approaching her, and once she wrapped her arms around Arianne’s middle, she whispered, “You know I will, Ari. I would follow you till the end of this earth.”

And turning, Arianne kissed her beautiful lips for a moment, slowly, but knowing that they had not much time. The guards may break in and find them this way, and word may reach her father, which she doesn’t want. Not yet.

Remember the words of your house, Ari. The place that you one day will lead,” Tyene replied, and she left, she said them. “UNBOWED. UNBENT. UNBROKEN.”

Arianne smiled, turning to the window, as Tyene closed the door. Soon she will leave this place.

_______________________

**_Winterfell…_ **

Ned was sitting on the trunk of the Heart tree, tending to Ice, and praying to the Old Gods, even though it had been a long time since he had felt them. 

Jon's words of the day he escaped still rang in his head."The Old Gods are angry with you. They demand retribution for your unfaithfulness to them.”

Was it like that? Were the Old Gods angry with him for building a Sept for Catelyn and breaking his promise to Ashara? And what will become of his children? Robb is to become the new lord after him. If he too has lost the Old Gods’ favor, this means he will have a short life. 

"Are you still asking the Old Gods to forgive you for what you have done years ago?" said a voice that Ned hadn't heard for a very long time.

Looking in the direction, he saw his younger brother standing a few feet away from him, with a stern and cold expression, and sighing, he returned his back to ice, saying. 

“Ben. I'm not in the mood for a fight."

“Who says I'm here for a fight?” 

“Well, then why are you here? Why did you leave that cold place?” he asked as he kept stroking Ice. 

"Words fly fast in the north, and I rode like the wind of the north to Winterfell, hoping to find him still here and finally save him from your clutches."

"Didn't you do enough damage to our House years ago, Ben?! You want to do more!" shouted Ned as he stood up, and memories from after the rebellion immediately reappeared.

  
  


**_Years before…_ **

_ As soon as he returned from the South, with the lifeless body of his sister and the baby, Ned headed straight into the Godswood, ignoring everyone in his way, and in front of the heart tree shouted, "Why?! Didn't you take enough away from me?! Why her too?!" and falling to the cold ground in tears as her voice keeps chanting in his mind. 'It' your fault! It's your fault!' _

_ “Ned?” He heard his younger brother call him, but he didn’t turn towards him, still on his knee before the heart tree. “I’m sorry, brother. It’s all my fault.” _

_ "If I hadn't helped her. If I had stopped her from doing such a step. All of them would still be alive," Ben said, and hearing that Ned immediately stood up. Sniffing and cleaning his tears with the back of his hand, as he approached him, Ned asked, "What do you mean with that, Ben?" _

_ “I helped Lya run with the Prince and-” _

_ “What did you say?” asked Ned, with furrowed eyes, and feeling how his heart was beating fast, the breath increased, and sudden anger started to light up inside him. _

_ “I never imagined it would end this way. With them dead. I just wanted to save our sister from a marriage-" Ned gave him a powerful punch, not letting him finish. _

_ Benjen fell to the ground, placing his hand on the jaws, as he was looking at him with widened eyes, but Ned didn’t care. He felt rage right now, as his breath was fast.  _

_ “You should have never done that! Everything could have been avoided if only you had minded your own business!" _

_ “It’s your fault too, Ned!” this time, it was Benjen who shouted, getting up. “If you didn’t insist so much for her union with Your so-called friend Robert Baratheon she would have never done that!” _

_ “And you destroyed our family!” screamed Ned, throwing another punch at his brother, and then another and another, till he fell to the ground, and Ned still kept punching him. “Lya, father, Brandon, would still have been alive. She would have still been alive!”  _

_ Benjen tried to defend himself but in vain. He was younger and weaker than him, and getting up, he said, “Now because of you I am forced to will the staff of Lordship you will suffer the consequences of your making. You will join the Night Watch, and you will leave tomorrow.” _

_ Benjen, with his face full of blood, started to get up off the ground, and spitting blood, said, "Would you have the guts to exile me to the wall? Your last brother?" _

_ “You betrayed your family the moment you chose to do that,” Ned said, with bitterness in his voice. “And you should remember that we may be brothers, but we aren’t equals. Not from this day.” _

_ “No. We aren’t brothers anymore. My brothers are the Night Watch since you are forcing me to join them, Benjen said, leaving the Godswood limping. _

**_Present..._ **

"Yes. I did. But what happened to House Stark is also your fault. And you know it. ‘Robert Baratheon is a good man, Lya,’ you said. ‘He will change for you, Lya.’ And how many other lies have you told her about your precious friend."

“Enough with the past, Ben. I have preparation to do for the King’s arrival, so tell me why you came to Winterfell,” Ned said, tired of this squabble.

“I’m here to speak with the King regarding the sending of prisoners to the Wall.”

“You will have the chance for it but not today,” Ned replied, leaving the Godswood.

**_____________________________ **

All of Winterfell gathered in the courtyards to welcome the king. Robb was still sulking and trying to hide his wounded pride behind anger or forced smiles, while Greyjoy in his jokes.

The galloping and shouting of the crowd were heard in the distance, and he knew that the king was near, but suddenly he heard his wife ask, “Where’s Arya? Sansa, where’s your sister?” and he immediately started to look around in search of his daughter. Still, then he saw her running with a helmet on her head, and Ned immediately stopped her, “Hey, hey, hey, hey. What are you doing with that on?” and pulling it off from her head, before passing it to Ser Rodrick.

“Move!” his daughter said, pushing Bran, and Ned chuckled. The two were always rivals. Just like Benjen and Lya. Lya. Remembering his sister always brings sadness to his heart.

Looking to the gates, Ned saw the horse enter the yard. A Kingsguard first then immediately following a young golden-haired boy, who for sure must be the prince. After them came the coach, carrying the queen and her ladies for sure, followed by the king. His old friend, Robert, definitely changed, who once was lean and muscular, now fat and red-faced. Everyone kneeled, only to rise when the King signaled it.

“Your Grace.”

“You’ve got fat,” the king said in his loud voice before he starts to laugh and move to his wife. “Cat!”

“Your Grace.”

Returning his attention to him, the King said, sighing, “Nine years. Why haven’t I seen you? Where the hell have you been?”

“Guarding the North for you, Your Grace. Winterfell is yours,” Ned replied, even though it wasn’t the real reason. In the meantime, the queen came down from the couch and with her, her other two children, while the king moved his attention to his children. She was indeed a sight to behold, and it seems she didn’t lose her beauty in time still, as he remembers her years before in the temple of Baelor. A dangerous woman.

“Who have we here? You must be Robb. What happened, boy?”

“A hunt going bad,” Robb replied, lying, “I’m not very good with lance and bow, as I’m with a sword.”

The king started to laugh, looking back at him, “I see it’s a common trait between starks, isn’t so, Ned?”

Ned didn’t reply, just nodded, as the king moved to Sansa, “My, you’re a pretty one.” But when he stopped at Arya, Ned heard his sister's name. “Lyanna?”

“No. My name is Arya,” his daughter replied, and Ned saw the stunned face of the King before moving to Bran. “Ooh. Show us your muscles. You’ll be a soldier.”

His attention drifted away from the stunned king when the queen approached, and Jon, kissing her hand, greeted her, “My queen.”

“My queen.”

“Take me to your crypt. I want to pay my respects,” Robert said, and Ned glanced at the queen, seeing her face in anger and trying to hide it.

“We’ve been riding for a month, my love. Surely the dead can wait.”

“Ned.”

**__________________ **

As they walked through the crypts, Robert said, "From the look of your son, I bet the stories that run through the North are true.

"What stories?" Ned asked, being ignorant of the situation, even though he knew what he was talking about.

"Your bastard beat the heir," Robert said, stopping for a moment and looking him straight in the eye, waiting for an answer.

"A small squabble between brothers."

"Yes," he said, laughing, "But anyway, the reason why I'm here in the north is that I need you in the South. Lord Eddard Stark, I would name you the Hand of the king.

And Ned immediately kneels, not believing his ears, “I’m not worthy of the honor.”

“I’m not trying to honor you. I’m trying to get you to run my kingdom while I eat, drink, and whore my way to an early grave,” the king laughably replied before patting his arm. “Damn it, Ned, stand up. You helped me win the Iron Throne. Now help me keep the damn thing. We were meant to rule together, and you know that. If your sister had lived, we would have been bound by blood. Well, it’s not too late. I have a son. You have a daughter. We’ll join our Houses.”

At hearing that, Ned’s heart stopped for a moment. No. It can’t be. He can’t take his daughter to that shithole of a city that they call Capital. But the king walked away before he could even say something against the decision.

“Did you have to bury her in a place like this?” Robert said, stopping before Lyanna’s statue. “She should be on a hill somewhere with the sun and the clouds above her.”

"She was a Stark of Winterfell," Ned said quietly. "This is her place." Where all of them belong, all except his descendants, it seems, according to Jon.

“She belonged with me,” Robert said quite angrily, and with bitterness in his voice, as he touches Lyanna’s stoned face. “In my dreams, I kill him every night.”

“It’s done, Your Grace. Rhaegar Targaryen is dead and with him all the other members of House Targaryens.”

“Not all of them,” the king replied with a dark look, and Ned didn’t have the courage to ask more. At least not yet. That was an argument for another day.

**___________________ **

  
  


**_Pentos…_ **

Elia was in the cabin that she shared with her daughter, getting ready to arrive in Pentos where the two remaining Targaryen should be. She was quite excited about meeting them but at the same time afraid that the two Targaryens would not want to be with her, forget the Iron Throne and especially the revenge against the Usurper, which will bring nothing but destruction and death. Theirs or the enemies.

"You are too pensive, mother," came her daughter's voice, hugging her, and Elia chuckled, sighing, and caressing Rhaenys' hand.

"Thoughts about the future and how they might react to our presence," answered Elia.

"We are the last remaining members of House Targaryen, mother. I doubt that they will be hostile to us."

"I hope that's what they will think too," answered Elia. Well, Viserys Targaryen mainly, although she doubted it. He was as mad as his father, and even Rhaegar saw signs of it in his youth. Not to mention the fact that he also hated Dorne, like his father.

________________________________

  
  


Oberyn stood up to fill himself a goblet of pale ambers, which wasn't even near as good as the Dornish reds. 

Then taking a sip, he said, “I hope that now that you have wed my niece by proxy, we can start the negotiation regarding the alliance.” 

He stopped to take another sip, releasing a pleased moan, before continuing. 

“Besides the marriage with Princess Arianne, my brother, the Prince of Dorne, demands that you give your sister’s hand in marriage to his heir.”

“Absolutely not,” replied the beggar king, chuckling. “My sister will marry someone else.”

“I don’t think you are in the position to deny, Prince Viserys. You have no army, no allies, no dragons. And the only one to willingly support you right now is my house, my land,” 

replied Oberyn, approaching the young man and gazing down at him, trying to be as intimidatory as possible. “Your marriage with the princes is worthy of ten thousand men. If you want the full support of my House and all the fifty thousand men from the Dornish Army, you need to give us your sister too.”

The young Targaryen got up, trying to be royal and intimidating, “Do not think that you know my plans, Martell. When I land in Westeros with my army, I will punish all those who denied their support to my cause or tried to demand conditions thinking I’m a beggar.”

Oberyn wanted to laugh in his face for his words, but he held it back, and taking a sip while moving away, said, “So be it. But you will land in Dorne first. After all, you need to consume the marriage.”

“I will land where I want, not where you say. And that slut of your niece will open her legs in the royal bed of the Red Keep. Not in that shit hole that you call home,” the Targaryen replied with arrogance and contempt, and Oberyn clenching his fist tried to call all his strength not to cut his head right now. 

Drinking all the content of the goblet and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Oberyn turned towards the Targaryen, saying, "As you wish, your grace. We will meet again in Westeros when you land."

With that, he left the hall, followed by the guards and Ellaria, who muttered a "cunt."

_______________________________

  
  


“He is a real cunt, you know?”

Ellaria said as they were walking through the streets of the market full of people. 

“Yes. But you know my brother’s orders. ‘Don’t fuck it up, Oberyn.’” he replied, mocking Doran and laughing added, “It was the first time I heard him say that word.”

“Your brother is a spineless man who doesn't know how to defend his people, sells his family for almost nothing, and especially doesn't try to avenge his sister,” Ellaria snarled.

But in that same moment, as he was ready to reply to his paramour, Oberyn saw someone that he thought died a long time ago, but who disappeared with the blink of an eye. 

He immediately started to move through the crowd, quickly, pushing them away, and heading in the direction where he saw whatever it was. 

The alley that he reached was empty, and glancing right and left, and he could see nothing. There was no one. Was it a joke of his mind? 

“Elia,” Oberyn whispered his dead sister’s name, sighing sadly. 

“Oberyn? Are you alright?” came Ellaria’s voice, asking with wordiness and wrapping her arms around him.

“Yes. It’s just….I thought I saw my sister Elia?” 

“Elia? How is it possible? She died during the rebellion,” his lover said, confused, and Oberyn only shook his head. “It was just a joke of my mind. Let’s leave this place.”

_______________________________

  
  


Her heart was beating as fast as the charge of a thousand galloping horses, and she tried to calm herself, taking long breaths, while her daughter was peeking from behind the corner to make sure that he was gone.

Elia would have never expected to find her brother here in Pentos, considering that this place was not much to his liking, but it was an unwelcome surprise. She still was angry with him for not coming to help them during the rebellion, not to mention the fact that Doran didn't even send the full army of Dorne.

“He is gone,” Rhaenys said, approaching her, and with crossed arms asked, “I still don’t understand why you are hiding from Uncle Oberyn? We Both Know he would have helped us.”

“Helped and pushed us to take the bloody throne, which I don’t want,” Elia replied, swallowing and feeling her heart starting to beat rapidly. “I want revenge as much as you want, but this isn’t the right moment, and Oberyn and Dorne are not enough. Now, let’s find Illyrio’s mansion and reunite with your uncle and aunt.”

With that, she took her daughter by the hand and started to move through the alleys, heading in the direction where the captain showed her Illyrio’s mansion was.

____________________

"Well, for sure, this man doesn't lack the coin to run his pleasure and mansion," said Rhaenys with contempt in her voice when they reached Illiryo's palace. 

"Well, he is a merchant of spice. I'm sure he has plenty of money and is hoping to gain even more thanks to House Targaryen and your uncle,” Elia replied as she looked at the Mansion. It has high brick walls, with iron spikes a top. The main gate was massive, but no guard was outside. "Come, daughter," Elia said, starting to move towards the gates.

Knocking at the door, Elia saw it being opened by two Unsullied and a man approaching the entrance, “What may I do for you, ladies?” 

“I would like an audience with Magister Illyrio.”

“Magister Illyrio is busy. Come another day, and he will receive you,” the man replied, turning around and ready to leave, but she immediately rushed after him to stop, only to be blocked by the two Unsullied. “Tell the magister that I’m Elia Martell, and I’m here to see the Targaryens.”

The man looked at her with widened eyes, and, glancing at Rhaenys, before nodding to the Unsullied, and they both were led through the hallways, towards where the great hall was.

Upon entering the great hall, she saw that three people were sitting at a great table, and the man that accompanied them immediately ran to him, whispering in his ear, and who got up immediately.

“Is it you, Princess Elia?"

“Yes. And I’m here for my kin,” she replied, approaching the table, glancing at all of them. The man that spoke was quite fat, with yellow hairs, a biforked beard, pig eyes, and fat cheeks, wearing a long orange robe. 

The next one was a gaunt young man with hard lines in his face and a feverish look in his eyes that were the color pale lilac. His silver hair was tied in a ponytail, and he was wearing a robe with the emblem of House Targaryen. Indeed he looked like her late husband, maybe not so tall as he was, but he for sure didn’t resemble the little boy she knew in the Red Keep.

But the girl, who she assumed was Daenerys, was the spite portrait of her mother except for the eyes that were purple like her father’s.

“I’m sure you are exhausted, princess,” the fat man said, waving to someone, “This good man will accompany you to one of the rooms.” 

I will not move from here until I have spoken to the Targaryens," Elia said in a challenging tone, not expecting Viserys to speak, "I will speak with you when I’m pleased, not when you want, dornish slut.”

“Speak to my mother again like that, and I will open you from cock to throat,” Rhaenys intervened, stepping forward. The dragon was awakening, but she didn’t want a clash between them and especially didn’t want her daughter being called a kinslayer.

“What did you say?” screamed Viserys, hitting the table with his fist, jolting the sister that was sitting next to him.

“Nothing. We will speak once you are ready, my Prince,” Elia intervened, taking her daughter by the hand, not wanting a clash between them, and especially didn’t want her daughter being called a kinslayer. “Patience, Rhaenys.”

_____________________

  
**_Starfall…_ **

It had been two days since he had been locked up in the cells of Starfall by his cousin, Edric, and since then, none of the members of his so-called family came to visit him.

"Well. I guess we have to accept our fate as prisoners," said Oswell, from the other cell. "At worst, they will cut your balls and tongue for what you did. However, if we are lucky, they're going to send us to the Wall and take the black, so we will spend all our life fighting against the wildlings with the only thing to warm us up, that liquid piss they call wine."

"How do you know?"

"How do you know what?"

"What tastes like piss? Have you tasted it to know that the wine tastes like piss?" Jon asked ironically, tired of his complaints about the wine. But before Oswell had a chance to answer, they heard the prison doors open, and looking towards the stairs, he saw two guards come down with torches in their hands, and behind them, there was the woman who had plagued his mind for the past hours and even days.

“Take him upstairs,” she said, pointing at Oswell before turning her attention at him. “I need some time alone with my nephew.” and using that word hurt him very much because it brought back the guilt he was feeling. Even though, deep down, he was not ashamed.

“But my lady. Lord Edric-”

“Do as I command, soldier,” she said, turning towards the man with furrowed eyebrows, and the soldier nodded, bowing, and opening the cell, taking Oswell away in chains, who was smiling shouted,

“Don’t worry, Snow. If I’m lucky enough, they may give me a sip of sweet dornish wine!”

Now they were left alone, and no one of them seems to want to start. Allyria looked straight at him, with intertwined hands in front of her belly, while Jon was trying to avoid the eye contact, looking right and left.

"Do you know that your fate is in my hands right now?"

She said, breaking the silence and with a certain coolness. Jon decided not to answer the question because he knew it perfectly well. 

"Were you telling the truth when you confessed to Edric that you didn't know we were related before you went to bed with me?"

"Yes. It was the truth. But I doubt it matters now, doesn't it?" 

He said, gardening towards her and getting up from where he was sitting. 

"And anyway, you shouldn't have bothered to come and tell me this. I know what my fate is." 

"You know, Jon? When I went to your room that night, I didn't do it because I wanted to be fucked, but to talk. I wanted to know you,"

Allyria began before stopping, looking down for a moment, and even though it was quite dark, Jon could see tears coming down her cheeks. She immediately cleaned them away before taking a breath and continuing. 

"Sure. I desired you. By the gods, I have wanted you from the moment you set foot in the Great Hall, but in addition to that, I wanted to know you better. I wanted to know more about the man who was hiding behind the bastard name and who asked hospitality to Lord Dayne."

“And do tell me, my lady? Do you spread your legs to all the wanderers who -" he couldn’t finish that a slap came to his face, and Jon immediately backed away.

“How dare you!” she screamed in tears, turning around and starting to cry silently. 

Jon bit his tongue because of that and wanting to punch himself for what he said. He didn’t want to hurt her, but anger took over him. 

“Ally. I’m sorry,”

Jon started, sighing. 

“I didn't mean what I said. I…. Old Gods, I don’t know what to say. I’m overwhelmed by different moods and different thoughts. Inside me, there is a battle for dominance between my head and my heart. Between What is right and what I desire.” he stopped, not knowing how to express. What else to add without hurting her.

“What is your mind saying, Jon?” she asked, sniffing, but still with the back at him.

Jon leaning against the bars, releasing a long sight, and closing his eyes, says, 

“My mind said that what we did was wrong. That Incest is a sin before the old and new gods.”

“And your heart?”

“That I should not let you go. That what I’m feeling is right and that I should hope you hop over my shoulder and leave this place. Sail with you to the Free Cities and live our lives together away from this place.” 

And she started to giggle. 

“Oh, how sweet. The bastards and the whore?” a voice interrupting them, and looking up the stairs, he saw Gerold Dayne descend them. 

“What are you doing here, Gerold?” 

Allyria asked, crossing her arms, and Jon, too, tried to raise his guard. This man, since the first moment, seemed dangerous. 

“I always warned them that the boy doesn't have the guts to rule such a great House like this one. Neither my dear late cousin who left the man that killed his brother away with his bastard and his sister’s body.”

“Edric will become a much better man than you could ever hope to be.”

“Boy, not man. He is a weak boy without balls, that doesn't even know how to keep his words, breaking alliances and hosting treacherous bastards who end up seducing his aunt.”

“The only treacherous bastard here is you. We all know that. And I warned Edric about you.”

“What did you do?”

He asked in a dangerous tone that Jon didn’t like, and soon, he saw Gerold pin her against the bars. 

Jon immediately intervened, hitting him in the face, and Allyria running away, called for the guards. 

“You bastard!”

Gerold Dayne said, holding his bloody nose again, running away in the other direction, and screaming, 

“You will pay for this bastard!”

A few moments later, he saw Allyria come down, followed by guards. “Jon, are you alright?”

“He ran away.”

“Yes. I know,” Allyria replied as the guards were opening his cells. “You are free, Jon. I spoke with Edric about what happened, about the situation. He understood, but he wants to talk with you.” 

“I see,” was the only thing he said before pulling her in a kiss. Allyria, even if it was unexpected, returned the kiss and allowed his tongue the entrance. 

Breaking away, she said, 

“This changes nothing. I’m still angry with you, and we need to sort it. Not tonight, but another day. For now, you go back to your room.”

And he was escorted away.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you alex_stark appreciate you buddy


	6. Dark Tidings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good evening good morning good afternoon to all of you after the departure of my cowriter the story was on the brink of deletion or in hiatus but I was not going to let it go down without a fight so here is a new chapter and one more to be done before the year ends hopefully you guys keep supporting me and the story and not abandon me yet. Enjoy the chapter and let me know your thoughts because this one has a lot of stuff happening

**__ **

**_Sunspear_ **

Arianne was lying on the bed, still locked inside the damn tower, with the sun outside that was starting to come down. Another day of imprisonment, whining and without food, she passed with the only one to visit her, the bearded priest of Norvos.

Suddenly she heard the door open, and two people entered inside Areo Hotah, followed right behind by her brother. Quentyn. 

“What are you doing here?” Arianne asked.

“Hotah came to bring you food, and I was curious to see the place where you were held,” 

Quentyn replied, sitting on one of the chairs with as smug on his face as she glared at him. 

“You know, sister? Imprisonment suits you. Let's say it makes you more gentle."

“Come closer, frog face, and you will see how great I am,” 

She said, showing her gold-burnished nails.

“Enough you two,”

Areo Hotah said, after having placed the tray on the table. 

“Eat, little princess. And you, Prince Quentyn. Leave.”

Her brother huffed as Arianne got up too, approaching the table. 

“No more red wine?” receiving no reply.

She looked at the food for a moment, smelling it, and noticing that it had a strange smell. Was it Poison? Or something else?

Her attention was attracted by screams and clashes of steel from the other side of the door, and she wondered who it may be? Were her cousins who came to free her? Or was it someone else?

When the door unlocks and was opened, Arianne saw that indeed it was her cousins the ones to save her. Their faces were full of blood, and their spears and swords were too.

Nymeria throws some clothes at her, and Arianne looks at her confusedly, but Obara smirking at her, says, “Move your ass, sleeping beauty. We need to leave before that cunt priest comes with the full Dornish guard.”

Arianne nods, getting up and dressing in the clothes they give her. Seven Hells! They were so tight. “Hurry up!” said Obara from the Door with impatience.

Once ready, Nymeria gives her a dagger, “Don’t lose it, cousin.” And grabbing her chin, give her a hard kiss on the lips before moving towards the door, leaving Arinne stoned for a moment. Shaking her head, Arianne headed towards the door, and all rushed down the stairs towards the secret passages leading outside the palace.

The city’s bells started to ring as they were running through the alleys of Sunspear, trying to avoid the streets where the soldiers could be.

“You there! Surrender in the name of the Prince!”

Shouted a man, and they saw a group of six soldiers, pointing the spears.

“If you want us, come and get us!” 

Shouted Obara back, shifting in a fight position.

The man, drawing his sword out, shouted, “Attack!” and in that same moment, another group was coming from behind them, and she saw that they were much more than the ones that were charging at them.

“We should surrender,” Arianne said, with worriedness, not wanting for her cousins to die, but suddenly the man that was charging at them fell to the ground, dead.

“Come!” 

Said Nymeria, grabbing her hand, and they start running past the dead bodies with the other guards on their heels. At that moment, she saw who it was to kill the men and shout with the others’ bow to cover them. It was Andrey Dalt.

They managed to get out of Sunspear and saw that horses were already ready there waiting for them.

“Where are we going?” 

She asked as Drey helped her get on the horse.

“Planky Town, Princess Arianne,” the man replied, hitting the horse, and as they were riding away, Arianne looked back for a moment to see, even if in the darkness, her city. The place where she was born, lived, and always dreamed of ruling. 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  


**_Hours later_ **

“Thank you, Drey,” Arianne said, getting up on the tiptoes, kissing his cheek. “I will never forget that you helped me.”

With that, she left, getting on the ship, where Tyene, Obara, and Nymeria were waiting for her. As the boat was sailing, Arianne took one last look at the land of Dorne, only drifting her attention away when her lover, taking her hand, lead her below the decks. 

Closing the door of their cabin, Tyene pushed her against it, starting to kiss her passionately and grope her ample bosom, making her moan and forget her imprisonment and what happened in the past hours. 

Bringing her hand on her cousin’s ass, squeezing it, Arienne hears her say, “I missed this, my love.” And Arianne only moaned, starting to move her back towards the bed. 

In the morning, she will have to ask where this ship is heading, but for tonight, her attention was all on the pleasure: her’s and her cousin’s. 

  
  
  
  


**_Winterfell_ **

  
  


Today Ned woke up a little earlier than usual because the king was here, and he knew he would surely want to speak with him, and Ned himself wanted answers regarding Jon Arryn's death. Jon was like a father to him during his fostering in the Vale, and he even named his firstborn in his honor. Jon. Thinking about his son now saddened his heart even more than it was before.

It’s been a rough couple of weeks since his son left Winterfell running away after his fight with Robb and Theon in the courtyard. Ned could only pray that he was safe in the south, even though he highly doubted it. Stark men don't fare well when they travel south. But another voice keeps telling him that he is his mother’s son and will fare well because his mother is watching him. 

Old Gods, Ashara

Ned missed her embrace, her lips, her everything. His marriage with Catelyn is starting to crumble after what Jon did to Robb and after he scolded her about her decision first to send men to kill Jon and then to demand that Lord Manderly arrest the boy when he reaches Moat Cailin.

Ned sighed. What a headache all these things were giving him and only because he was a father’s failure. He couldn’t love the fruit of his love with Ashara, but his thoughts got interrupted by the King’s laughs, and it seems he hadn’t changed even until this day.

He stopped at the door, not believing his eyes. He has the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms but was still groping a servant girl. There have been some rumors regarding the King being a whoremonger and a drunkard, but he never believed them. 

And how much he was eating and drinking right now, it was no wonder that the king got fat. He still remembers the days of their youth, when Robert was muscular and broad, built like a bull. His blue eyes piercing that would make those shake in their boots. He felt envy and jealousy of him when he saw him surrounded by girls and full of attention. Everything changed with Ashara and the few only good moments he had. But now, he was only a shell of that.

“Ned,“ called him Robert, breaking his thoughts about him. 

“Come here; I need to talk to you.“ 

Ned approached the great table, and sitting down, said, 

“I see that the Northern welcome pleases you, your grace." 

“Gods, yes. There's nothing better than two lovely warm thighs and a plump bosom to keep you warm at night in this cold place you call home!" 

replied the king, laughing loudly, before saying almost with anger, 

“But if I hear 'Your Grace' once more, I'll have your head on a spike **.** We are more to each other than that."

"I had not forgotten," 

Ned replied quietly, looking down, and sighing, said, 

"Tell me about Jon."

Robert shook his head. 

"I have never seen a man sicken so quickly. We gave a tourney on my son's name day. Gods, if you had seen Jon then, you would have sworn he would live forever. But a fortnight later, he was dead. The sickness was like a fire in his gut. It burned right through him." 

He paused, looking down for a moment, toying with the food, before returning his attention to him. 

"You know, I loved that old man as my father."

"We both did," Ned replied sadly. 

"Catelyn fears for her sister. How does she bear her grief?"

“I don’t know. Lysa fled the capital with her son the same day,” replied Robert, taking a long sip of wine. “By the old gods. You need better wine than this.”

"Surely she feared for her son. He is still young."

“Young, sickly, and already the Lord of the Eyrie. Gods Ned, he was named after me, and I am sworn to protect him. So do tell me, how do I protect him if that madwoman took him there?” 

“Maybe I can take him as a ward if you wish,”

“No. That will wound the Lannister pride. I promised him to Tywin Lannister,” replied the King, and Ned snorted. 

“Do you think I care about Lannister pride?”

“Maybe you don’t, but I’m in debt with that damn golden cunt!” roared the king, hitting the table with the fist, and Ned glanced behind to make sure that no one was there beside the guards. 

“But that is not the reason why I wanted to speak with you,” the king said, throwing at him a rolled scroll. 

Ned opened it and read it before throwing it on the table, saying, 

“Who is the source of this?”

"Do you remember Ser Jorah Mormont?"

Jorah Mormont. A man in disgrace who brought shame to his House by selling people in slavery to appease a demanding wife that came from a House richer than him. Feeling himself a goblet of water, Ned took a sip, saying, 

“Mormont? You believe the whispers of a traitor half a world away?”

“I don’t care what he was! What I care about is his words!” the King roared, hitting the goblet full of wine against the table, spilling the content all over it.

“He broke the law, betrayed his family, fled our land. Do you act on the word of this man?” asked Ned with disbelief. 

“I will kill every Targaryen I will get my hands on,” said Robert with gritted teeth, leaning forward. 

“But on this one, you won’t get them. The Targaryens are across the Narrow Sea.”

“Careful, Ned. Remember what Rhaegar Targaryen did to your sister, the woman I loved.”

“I don’t believe his words,” Ned replied.

“Damn you!” roared the King, taking the jug, and drinking all the content with one breath, burping. 

“Come hunting. I need to kill something!” 

“Your grace. I-”

“I command you, Stark!” 

And Ned, sighing, got up, following his old friend. 

__________________________________________________

  
  


Cersei was standing at the abandoned tower’s window gazing outside, as the party was leaving Winterfell to go hunting. Hunting. She hated hunting and what came after. And that fool of her husband loves only to do that. Drink, fuck, and hunt. 

She doesn't like this place, the one from where that whore who stole her prince came. She hates these people for taking him away from her, and she doesn't like this weather so cold. But above all, she hated the King who disrespected her since the first moment they put a step in here, by going to the crypts. 

As they were disappearing on the horizon, Cersei heard the door cracking open, so she knew that her twin brother, Jamie, arrived. He was the only person in this world who could understand her and, above all, love her. They were born together, and they will die together. 

Cersei smirks as she hears her brother approach her, unlacing his armor, and letting it fall to the ground. The hitting steal on the stoned floor echoed through the room, and excitement started to build inside her knowing what was coming.

“What is the queen of the seven kingdoms doing here all alone and without any guards?” Jamie asked in a predatory way. 

She smirks but replies, “Waiting like a maiden for a fierce lion to come and claim her.”

“What if I had been an assassin?” he asked jokingly, pulling her hairs aside, revealing her neck, and starting to place a light and soft kiss on it.

  
  


“Then I would have been dead,” she replied, moaning, feeling how her pussy was starting to get wet as her brother was groping her body. 

“Lord Stark would lose his seat as hand that way. Not being able to protect the queen in his house,” he said, biting her earlobe and grabbing her breast. 

“You should be the Hand,” Cersei blurted out, moaning. 

Her brother stooped, moving away, scoffing,

“Now that is something impossible with the amount of honor Ned Stark has. I cannot be compared to him in that regard.” 

Cersei looks at him with a scowl, 

“Do you not see how dangerous this is? Robert loves that man like a brother and will believe every word that comes from that northern mouth. We will have to watch him”. 

“I’d rather watch you,” 

her brother said, smirking and moving his eyes up and down her body; 

“Why don’t you forget the hand, the king, and the stark for once and enjoy this moment of pleasure.” 

She hesitates because if someone sees them, they are fucked, and everything her father worked for will be for naught. Still, then again, she can’t deny her handsome twin. She has three children thanks to him and not that fat idiot of a husband who only whores himself. Why should she be faithful to that fat cunt if all he does is drink and fuck whores and come to the bed chambers smelling as he was some mere peasant drunk and the scent of whores. Still, he will not know that truth because she rather die than to birth that whoremonger children like him. She was happy that her children were Jamie’s.

“Stark has never cared about the south,”

She started as Jaime was untying her dress and kissing her neck. 

“Jon Arryn must have informed him about us, and now he wants to move against us. Why else would he leave this frozen wasteland?” 

However, her brother was ignoring her, being too focused on her body. The moment her dress fell to the floor, and the cold weather of the north touched her exposed skin, goosebumps appeared, and her nipples got hard and erected. 

“Maybe he wants to be warm for once in his life,“

Her brother replies with sarcasm, bending down, and taking one in his mouth, starting to bite and suck, making her moan and ark her body, leaning her head backward while his hand was beginning to stroke her wet folds. 

Suddenly, Jaime grabs her by the hair and forces her down on all fours. She yelped when she made contact with the cold stoned floor and felt him grab her roughly by the hips, and at the same time, her hair too.

“Stop,”

She says, but her brother doesn't stop, as with one hand he squeezed her hairs, while with the other seized her hips, thrusting deep inside her. Cersei, could not deny this sensation of her brother inside her, the amount of joy and pleasure it brings her as her brother was fucking her from behind.

Cersei moaned with closed eyes, squeezing her fist, and meeting his thrust, but when she opened them for a moment and looked towards the window, she saw a figure.

“Jamie, stop,”

She said, trying to push him. 

“Jaime. Somebody saw us!”

Her brother pulls out and rushes toward the window where she saw the person. When Jaime grabbed him, she could finally see who it was. Brandon stark, if she recalls correctly. The son of Ned Stark. She immediately covered herself with the dress, as thousands of questions were pomping in her mind. Why was he up here, and how did he get here? How much did he see? And how much of it does the boy understood, but she could not get over the fact that he saw them fucking. 

She looks to Jamie, who was holding him so that he won’t try to escape. Brandon Stark was nervous and scared, with silent tears starting to stream down his cheek. Nevertheless, Cersei looks at Jamie nervously, urging him to do something, but her brother suddenly asks the boy, 

“How did you get here?” 

The boy whimpers, replying, “I climbed up here.“ and trying to hold to the stone side of the window.

“Well then, quite a climber we have here, eh?” her brother japes and looks at her, smiling. 

“Jamie, he saw us,” Cersei said with panic, and a trebling tone, receiving only a grin from her brother. 

“This isn't a laughing matter; he’s going to expose us,” she yelled. 

Her brother, smirking, says,

“I am sure you won’t tell a soul of what you saw, boy, correct?” 

The boy nods and says, with a trembling voice, 

“Please, I will not say a word. I was just climbing.”

What in the Seven Hells he was doing, Cersei though, as her brother left the boy, and looking back at her, he said, 

“The things I do for love.” 

In the glimpse of a second, Jaime pushed the boy down from the window as he screamed. Now they need to get out of here. 

  
  
  
  
  


**_Pentos…_ **

Rhaenys stirred in the bed as she felt the chilling breeze care for her exposed skin, and slowly opened her eyes, and she saw the morning lights come through the balcony. 

Stroking her sleepy eyes, Rhaenys rose, stretching her body.

"Did you sleep well, daughter?"

Her mother asked, and Rhaenys released a pleasant moan, seeing her in front of the mirror, combing her hair. 

“Today, I will speak with him to find out what he wants to do.”

“You shouldn’t let him treat you that way, mother,”

Mumbled Rhaenys, getting up to dress since she has slept naked.

“Do not worry about that, Rhae. It doesn't affect me,”

Her mother replied, getting up. 

“And besides that, I think you should go and see your aunt. Try to know her better. Bond with her.”

“That is exactly what I’m going to do right now,”

She replied, tying her dress and leaving the room after kissing her. 

  
  


As she started to walk through the hallways of the manse, exploring it, Rhaenys heard voices say, 

“Put the chest there and well hidden. The beggar king must not find them. None of the Targaryens must find them.”

She wondered what they were talking about, and, approaching the door silently as a cat, and peeking in a way so that they can’t see her so that she could see where they put the chest. When she saw them ready to leave the room, Rhaenys immediately ran away, in the same way, silently, and right in one of the chambers that were unlocked there. Closing the door behind her,

“Who is it?”

Came a thin, girlish voice from the balcony, and without replying, Rhaenys headed in that direction, finding herself face to face with the one who was supposed to be her father’s sister. 

She was indeed one of the most beautiful young girls she has ever seen in her life between the free cities of Essos. Tall and slender, with long pale silver-golden hairs and beautiful violet eyes as the Valyrians of the Old. Her skin was pale, but Rhaenys was sure that it was soft, and despite the light pink Penosi robe she was wearing, she could see that she had small breasts.

“Are you searching for my brother the King, my lady?”

She asked in a shy way, snapping her out of this little bewitchment, and Rhaenys could feel the glimpse of fear in her aunt’s voice. That damn worm of her uncle. 

“No. I was searching for you, my lady,” she said, approaching her even more, but her aunt, on her part, clearly afraid, started to back away, hitting only the stone rails of the balcony.

“Do not worry, Princess Daenerys. I’m not here to hurt you. I’m here to talk with you.”

“Talk with me? Why would you want to talk with me?”

“Because I want to know you better,” Rhaenys replied, moving away, and sitting on the bed. 

“Why would you want to know me better? I’m no one. Just a useless little girl,” her aunt replied, approaching her but still at a distance of suspiciousness. 

“You are not useless, Princess Daenerys,” she said, eyeing the girl.

“Is it true what you said?” 

Asked her aunt in a quiet tone and looking down. 

“Ar-are you really my niece? Are you really Rhaegar’s daughter?”

_"Yes, iksan. Iksan Rhaenys hen Targāryen Lentor, ēlī āzma tala hen pāletilla dārilaros Rhāegār hen Targāryen Lentor, se dārilaros Elia hen Martell Lentor,"_

replied Rhaenys with proudness and getting up, approaching her aunt, who didn’t move one step. 

Placing her hands on her aunt’s cheek, she added, 

_“And ao? Ao iksā Daenērys hen Targāryen Lentor, tala hen dārys Āerȳs se dāria Rhaella hen Targāryen Lentor. Ao, sepār hae nyke, issi iā zaldrīzes. Dōrī nārhēdegon bona."_

“What are you doing here?” 

Came a voice from the door, and her aunt immediately jolted up, moving away, as Rhaenys, turning towards the door, saw that it was that hateful man of her uncle. 

“What are you doing here?”

"Can't you see? I'm having a pleasant talk with my aunt," 

She replied, crossing her arms and looking in a defying way at him. As he approached them, Rhaenys noticed that he had a silky robe in his hands. 

“What is that for?” 

“Soon the Khal will come to Pentos, and I want you to be perfect, sister,” 

Viserys said, pulling Daenerys' hair behind. 

“What do you mean by that? Why does-”

“You should learn to keep your mouth shut and use it when it's needed,”

Said her uncle, cutting her off and glaring at her. 

“Suck cock and eat is the only thing you need to use it for.”

“Do not dare to-” 

a back slap came to her cheek, making Rhaenys almost fall to the floor, she wanted to rush at him and kill him, but her aunt steeped immediately between them, 

“I will be ready, brother.” 

Viserys smirked, and placing his hand on her chin, caressing it, said, 

“You will do your duty, sweet sister, but stand straight and breast forward.”

With that, he gave her a peck on the lips and glaring at Rhaenys, and he left the room.

“Don’t challenge him, Rhaenys, or you will wake the dragon,” her aunt said almost quietly.

“He is not a dragon. He is a slimy worm,”

Rhaenys replied, caressing her cheek. One day she will have to put him in place and teach him how to treat family. She swears it by all the Gods of this world.

  
  
  
  
  


Merchants and magistrates of Pentos stood in front of Illyrio's palace, awaiting the Khal’s arrival. The sun was high in the sky, the relatively cool air coming in from the sea made a few strands of their hair stand up. 

The Magister was a few steps ahead of them, along with Viserys and his aunt. Daenerys had a sad and fearful face, and Rhaenys did not know what to do to make her calm and reassured. 

"Dry your eyes, sweet sister,"

Her uncle whispered, barely enough to be heard, but she had a fair hearing. 

"He will not see you crying."

She brushed the tears with the back of her hand, as in the distance, galloping screams could be heard. 

"I want you to smile and stand up straight. Let him see that you have breasts. Gods know you have little enough as is."

Rhaenys squeezed her fist, feeling how her nails were almost piercing her palm, wanting to push her uncle down the stairs so that he would break his bloody neck, but her mother took her hand.

A host of Dothraki comes riding up, and the one at the head wheels his stallion into the front, eyeing them down. 

He was tall and very muscular, younger than she'd thought, no more than thirty. , with skin the color of polished copper; a thick beard on his face, bound with gold and bronze rings; while the hairs, tied in a braid, were black as midnight, and on which were hanging tiny bells that rang softly as the horse wasn't standing steady. It swung well past his belt and down, brushing against the horse’s left side.

Rhaenys looked at Khal Drogo. His face was hard and cruel, with eyes as cold and dark as onyx. She was sure that the toughest of the men would be frightened by this beast of a man. 

“Come forward, my dear,” the magister waved to her aunt, who slowly and in fear, started to approach the Dothraki Khal. 

“I won’t let him touch her, mother,” Rhaenys whispered angrily, receiving no reply from her, and suddenly she saw the Dothraki ride away while her uncle descended the stairs fastly. 

“Where are they going, Illyrio!”

“The ceremony is over, my king.”

“But he said nothing. Did he like her?” 

Viserys asked in agitation and very worried.

Trust me, Your Grace. If he didn’t like her, we’d know.

  
  
  
  


They were standing on the balcony of the garden overlooking the sea, and Daenerys heard her brother ask impatiently, 

"When will they be married?

"Soon. The Dothraki never stay still for long. In less than a moon time, you will cross the narrow sea with forty thousand Dothraki at your back and take back your father's throne. The people drink secret toasts to your health. They cry out for their true king.”

“Fools,” said her niece, and everyone turned towards her. Daenerys started to fear for her life. Even though she didn't know her for very long, she didn’t want her to be hurt, especially knowing her brother. 

“What did you say?”

Asked Viserys in a threatening way, and approached them.

“I said that you are fools in thinking the people care about the Targaryens or a Beggar King across the sea.”

“You little whore” 

murmured Viseys raising his hand to hit her, bur Princess Elia stepped between them, saying, 

“Enough with this madness, Viserys. Why do you want the throne when that may cost your life.”

“Because it is mine by right. And my sister will give it to me.”

Seeing her good sister and niece fight Viserys give her hope for the future, and gaining some confidence, Daenerys said, 

“I don’t want to be his queen.”

“Did I give you permission to speak, sweet sister?” 

He said, approaching, but Daenerys, glancing at the two women, saw her niece, smiling, urging her to continue.

Taking a long breath, Daenerys said again, 

“I don’t want to marry him. I won’t be his queen.”

“Oh, you don’t. Then tell me, sweet sister, what do you want?”

“I want to go home,”

She blurted even though she wasn’t referring to the Seven Kingdoms as her home, but the house with the red door and a lemon tree from Braavos.

“Home,”

Viserys said, placing his hand on her chin, stroking it, he continued. 

“You see, sweet sister. I, too, want to go home, but they took it from us. So tell me, sweet sister, how do we go home?”

Daenerys looked down and quietly replied, 

“I don’t know.”

“We go home with an army. With Khal Drogo’s army. I will let his whole tribe fuck you, all 40,000 men and their horses too if that’s what it took.”

“How can you say this to her?!”

Rhaenys said, raising her voice and approaching them. 

“She is the blood of the dragon, your sister. She deserves more than being raped every day by a savages Khal!”

“Illyrio. Lock this whore to another room away-”

“No. Please Viserys. She will no longer speak. I swear to you. We will dine tonight together, and after that, we will plan the invasion of Westeros,” 

Princess Elia said. 

“Next time you open your mouth, slut, will be your last,” 

Viserys said, moving away from them, with Illyrio, and Daenerys sighed. There was nothing they could do to change the future; it seems.

“Mother! What is the meaning of this?! How can you accept him behaving like this?!” asked Rhaenys with hands on her hips.

“Shhh...quiet daughter”,

Princess Elia, pointing to her brother and Illyrio, who was still talking and approaching them more, added, 

“We won’t stay another day, her, Rhae. We will escape tonight.”

“But you said-”

“I said what I had to say for him to leave us alone. I lived enough under your grandfather enough to understand that if you please them more, they will lower their guard.”

Daenerys looked at her, half confused, half curious, and with great hope that they may escape.

  
  
  
  


Rhaenys was pacing back and forth, waiting with impatience for the moment to come. It was already dark outside, and it has been a few hours since they used the sleeping potion.

Her mother assured her that it would work, but it will take more time than usual for it to take effect. 

“Sit down, Rhae,” 

her mother said calmly. 

“Please.”

She sits on the chair, moving her legs in impatience. Gods, the waiting was unbearable to her, and she wanted to go to her aunt.

Suddenly, they heard steel fall to the floor, and Rhaenys saw her mother get up, heading towards the bed, pulling out from under it three bags. 

“Cloths, daggers, food and water,” 

she said, and Rhaenys nodded. 

“Now is the time to go.”

They got out of the chambers, and Rhaenys saw all the guards lying on the floor, without moving, “Are they dead?” 

“No. But they won’t be out for too long,”

her mother replied, grabbing her hand. 

“We need to hurry. Take your aunt and leave through the ways I planned.”

“Where will we go?” 

Rhae asked as they were rushing to Daenerys’ room.

“Norvos,” 

her mother replied. 

“My good sister is there. We will live with her for a while before going on our way.” 

“Daenerys. We need to leave quickly,” said her mother as they opened the door to her aunt’s chambers, and Rhaenys saw her lying on the bed.

“What?” 

She asked with sleepy eyes.

“Come, Daenerys. We don’t have much time,” 

her mother said, dressing Daenerys up quickly. Rhaenys smiled to herself. A long time ago, her mother did this to her too. But now, no longer.

Once ready, they left the room, as her aunt kept asking where they were going and why in the heart of the night. And At that moment, Rhaenys remembered the chest she saw.

“Wait, mother. I need to take something,” 

she said, running away and heading to that specific chamber. Inside she saw the servants lying on the floor.

Opening the chest, she finally saw what there were—three stone eggs. But there was no time to admire them, so taking a bag, she put them in, rushing back to her mother and aunt that were waiting for her at the main gates.

“What did you need to take?” 

Her mother asked, but she only smiled, taking back her spear, leaving Illyrio’s cursed manse, and following her mother silently while holding her aunt by the hand and the spear in the other.

  
  


__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**_Starfall…_ **

After the events of the past few days, Jon couldn't sleep all night, and seeing that the sun was about to rise, he decided to get up and maybe go in the courtyard and have a sparring station with his friend. After all, the best way to release some frustration is by fighting. That cunt of his brother Robb and that greyjoy madman were examples. But at the same time, he had all the intention to obtain the answers he is seeking about his mother since she isn't in Starfall.

Stretching his numb muscles for a moment, Jon dressed in some Dornish clothes that had been brought to him yesterday after he had bathed. A sleeveless purple tunic, with a white chemist, and a pair of brown trousers. These clothes were indeed too light for him since he was more used to dressing heavy, but they were suitable for the warm weather of Dorne.

As he was fastening his belt with the sword, Jon heard a knock at the door. 

"Yes?"

And saw a guard with a spear in hand and the coat of arms of House Dayne on his exposed chest say, 

"Lord Dayne requests your presence, Ser."

Sighing, Jon nodded, and fixing his sword correctly, he left the room, but taking one last look at Ghost and making sure he had everything he needed, he left the room, escorted to who knows where.

As he reached the great hall, Jon saw the table set for breakfast, and at the great seat sat Edric, at his right side the Master, across him was Oswell, for sure already drunk, And Allyria, some distance away from them, deep in her thoughts it seemed. She was wearing a sleeveless purple dress, a necklace with three rubies at her neck, and light blue earrings. Her hairs instead were tied back, with two locks and a small bun.

When he saw him, Edric immediately stood up, greeting him, 

"Good morning, Ser Jon. Please join us for breakfast."

‘So now he asks nicely, eh?’ Jon thought to himself, glancing at the guards, who remained standing at the door, as he slowly began to approach the lord's great table, glancing from time to time at Allyria, who continued to ignore his presence.

He sat down on the other end of the table so that he could look towards the woman who had been haunting him since that night. The servants began to bring him food, and Jon, filling a goblet with sweet dornish wine, that he somehow started to enjoy it even more, and heard Edric say, 

"So you are my Aunt Ashara's lost son?"

"It seems so,"

Jon replied, taking a sip and glancing at Allyria, who was looking back at him.

"Then why didn't you say anything about it the day you arrived, Ser?" 

Said Allyria and Jon could feel absolute anger in her. Anger that she was trying to suppress. It seems that what had happened yesterday and saving her life wasn't enough to prove that her feelings were true despite their kinship.

“Because I didn’t know how to approach it,”

Replied Jon glancing between the two members of House Dayne. 

“Did you know who I was, maester?”

“No. Not till the moment you truly revealed whose son you were,”

The maester replied, honestly, looking at him.

“Why did you lie to us for so many years?”

Asked Allyria in an accusatory tone and looking straight at the maester. 

“We deserved to know that we had relatives in the north.”

“It was Lady Ashara’s wish that the child grows up with his father, knowing that she was dying, and Ser Arthur was called to sunspear and took him.”

“Where did he take me?”

“Ask him, Jon,”

Said the Maester pointing at Oswell, who muttered something against the goblet.

“Oswell?”

“I don’t want to speak about that,”

He said quietly but at the same time, dangerously.

“Oswell? Answer,”

Jon said with gritted teeth, but his friend drank all the content of the goblet in a breath before getting up and leaving the great hall without another word. Turning to the old man, Jon said, 

“Maester. Tell us the truth.”

“Ser Arthur took you to the tower of Joy. Where your aunt Lyanna was too, waiting to birth the Prince’s child.”

Aunt Lyanna. Every time they asked about here, his father dismissed the topic, leaving the place heading down to the crypts. So that is where she died. And the child with her, it seems.

“But why didn’t you tell us that the baby was alive. Why tell us that he is dead?”

“Because of Lord Stark told us too when he brought Dawn and your brother’s body.”

Silence dropped over them at hearing that, and Jon felt a sudden rise of anger towards his father for asking that. Why did he even do it? Why didn’t he send him to Starfall if he hated him that much? At least here, he could have had a more bearable life than the one under Catelyn Stark.

“That means that Jon can become the Sword of the Morning?” asked Edric with curiosity. 

“Yes, he can, my lord,” 

the Maester replied, nodding. 

“But only a knight of House Dayne who is deemed worthy can wield it, and he will be envied throughout the Seven Kingdoms.”

Jon said nothing on the matter, starting to eat as he was not expecting Edric to ask such a thing because as a bastard, he never felt worthy. He once dreamed that his father bestowed him Ice, naming him Lord of Winterfell and Protector of the north.

“Can I have a moment alone with Jon, please?”

Allyria said, pulling him away from his thoughts, and once they were alone, he looked up straight at her. Allyria, sighing, said, 

“Jon. We need to speak about what happened the night you revealed….what you revealed.”

“Yes, we do,”

Jon replied immediately, not wanting to make her start something that he didn’t want to hear. 

“I don’t know if you feel ashamed or repulsed by that and by me, but I want you to know that I don’t feel that, and I don’t regret what we did that night.”

Allyria didn’t reply immediately, just stared at him inexpressively, until glancing down, he said, 

“Neither do I.”

And he could see a glimpse of a hidden smile on her lips that warmed his heart. 

“But you know this can’t continue.”

“Why not? You love me, and I love you. We both are young.”

“Because we are… What did you just say?” 

She asked, snapping up at his confession.

“That you love me and I love you,”

He said with easiness but firmly, getting up and starting to approach her slowly, with the goblet in hand. 

“Jon. You can’t say such words,” 

Allyria said, sighing and looking down as he sat with one leg on the table. Looking up at him, she added, 

“We are aunt and nephew. We aren’t-”

“Starks have wed their nieces many times during the centuries. King Maegor the Cruel wed his niece Rhaena too. As far as we know, everyone in the Seven kingdoms wed or fucked an uncle or an aunt during the history of men.”

“Jon,”

She said, blushing and looking down, but Jon lifted her chin up, so he could stare into her beautiful dark purple eyes that were shining tears right now. 

“I need to go.” she left the room in a hurry.

Jon sighed, standing up and returning to his place. He needs a sparring partner, but it seems Oswell won’t be his opponent. 

_________________

  
  


**_Hours later…_ **

His body ached, and his muscles were tense. Although he had taken a good hot bath, it wasn't enough to make him feel better after the long training with the guards and the Master at Arms of Starfall, who was quite hard on him. Of course, he would like those soft hands that he wanted so much to massage his shoulders so that his muscles are no longer tense, but apparently, he has to do without them.

After having fed Ghost and blowing out the candle, Jon got under the cover, nacked as his name day, knowing that anyway, no one will come to visit him at such a late hour.

But as he was lying, with hands under the hand and closed eyes, Jon heard his door open. Moving his hand slowly under the pillow to grab the knife, Jon heard a knowing voice ask, 

“Are you asleep?” 

“No.”

“Can I come in?” 

The voice said, and Jon only mused a yes. 

The door closed behind her, and she even locked it as she started to approach the bed. Jon didn’t open his eyes. He tried to flex his abs, showing how strong he was, but the woman said nothing about it. 

“I thought back about what you told me in the great hall,”

She said, and Jon glancing at Allyria, saw her with crossed arms and standing in front of the window. The moonlight of the night was shining upon her in front of his eyes, making her look almost like a goddess. 

Her long dark hairs that were let loose, and wearing a dress showed all her forms in the moonlight. At that sight, Jon’s cock was already starting to harden, despite him trying not to make it happen. 

“You are right, Jon,” she said, looking at him. 

“We both feel the same, and I think it is useless to try to suppress them. I want to warn you that I am promised to someone else, and if what we have right now will carry on, we will break an alliance.”

“Fuck the alliance,” Jon said, rising up but still with his lower half covered. 

“I suppose that now that you got all the answers, you will leave Starfall,” 

She said, looking down for a moment.

“Yes. To Volantis, I want to go,” 

He replied, never taking his eyes away from her. 

“And I want you to come with me.”

“Really? That is what you want?”

“That and more.”

Allyria, turning towards him, started to approach the bed, and at the same time, lowered her nightdress to the floor, leaving her naked in all her glory. 

“Do you want me, Jon?”

She asked, standing there and looking straight at him. Jon gulped, running his eyes over her body for a moment, before pulling away from the sheets and nodding at his hard cock. 

His aunt smiled, getting on the bed, and leaning over him, started to kiss him slowly. 

Her nipples, now hard and erected, was scratching his chest, and her hand, which now was wrapped around his long and thick cock, was moving up and down slowly. 

They went like that for a few minutes until, Allyria, biting his lower lips, rose up and climbed on him, placing her wet cunt right over his hard shaft, making him release a groan. 

Placing her hands on his chest to stay staid, Allyria started to stroke herself over his member, slowly moving her hips but never breaking eye contact. He wanted to flip her up and thrust his cock deep inside her but decided to do otherwise and wait for her to do it. Resist as long as he could despite knowing it will be beyond him.

“What is it, white wolf? Are you struggling to stay limp?”

She asked with a smirk on her face before rising up on her hips. Grabbing his cock, she guided it at her entrance before sinking in one movement, making him gasp at the sudden contact and sensation. Gods, she was tight. Her walls were squeezing around him, and the hotness engouled around him was making him struggle to keep his coming at bay.

As she started to move her hips slowly, Jon grabbed them immediately before bringing his hands to her large breast. Allyria moaned when his cock touched her sensitive part inside, and as his hands were squeezing and pinching her hard nipples. 

An unforgettable night for sure.

_____________

_Darkness. Coldness. Snow on his skin. That's what Jon was feeling as he was lying on something cold._

_“Come and save me,” said an echoing voice of a woman, and Jon opened his eyes. Looking around, he saw that he was on a roof with black tiles that had fallen or were broken, and the mortar between its stones is dry and crumbling. In front of him, there was a_ _grey and ancient stone ruin with no other buildings near_ _. It_ _was long and low, without towers or windows, and was coiled like a stone serpent through a grove of black-barked trees._

_Suddenly, the ruined building started to round around him, fast and disappearing, till he found himself again in darkness, and the same voice echoing again with the same words._

_“Who are you?!” shouted Jon, without getting a reply, but suddenly in front of him appeared an altar with fire, and a woman with hand raised up, chanting words in a tongue she couldn’t understand._

_Approaching it, Jon realized that the woman was all naked. Her long silver-gold hairs were let free, with few locks falling on her breasts, however covering only her nipples. He moved his eyes lower but suddenly disappeared._

_“Come to Qarth, white Wolf, and I will all be yours,” the echoing voice said, before feeling himself start to fall into the unknown void._

  
  


Jon woke up gasping and all sweaty. Looking around, he realized that he was in his chambers from Starfall. To his side, he saw that Allyria was still deep in her dreams and uncovered.

Sighing, he thought back to the dream he just had. That woman. Who was she? Why was she asking for his help? And above all, what was Qarth?

So many questions tied to a dream that he just had. It could be meaningless, or it could be something real. What was sure was that the woman was very beautiful….and of course, very naked.

He could feel his cock hard as a sword, as the woman shapes reapers in his mind, and he tries to shake her away, in vain. He needs to replace them with something else.

Glancing at his aunt, Jon bent down, placing soft and light kisses on her smooth exposed skin, receiving sleepy moans from her. Even as she slept, she was beautiful. 

At the same time, he was running his fingers around her side till touching her pussy. 

Allyria stirred in her sleep, moaning his name, 

“Jon,” 

as he continued to kiss her and start to stroke her slowly. 

“Mmm….Jon...no...now…” she sleepy mumbled.

Leaving her pussy, Jon spread her thighs a bit, and taking his cock in hand, brought it to her entrance. Stroking the head over her slit, not yet wet, Jon wanted to push inside but heard screams in the holloways, and he groaned, getting up to dress himself.

As he was tying his breachers, the door burst open, and two armed men got in. Allyria jumped up awake, in fear and covering herself, as Jon immediately grabbed the sword that was next to the bed pulling it out, and heard one of them say, 

“Well, well, well. The bastard and the whore found a bed.” 

“Who are you?” 

“The men who are going to bury you,” One of them said, pointing the sword, but at that moment, little Ghost attacked one of them at the heel. 

“Ahhhhhh….You damned little thing!”

Screamed one in pain, trying to shake Ghost away in vain, and Jon taking advantage of the situation, with a jump from the bed, attacked the men that insulted them, cutting his head, and with a spinning, killed the other two before he could even attack him.

Glancing on the hallways, Jon saw men of Starfall fight with other ones that he couldn’t recognize and, getting back inside, said, 

“Lock the door, Allyria. I will be back, he said. And Barefoot and bare chest left the room.

__________________________

  
  


He made his way through the hallways slicing the enemies silently. Oswell went to help the Lord, and, Jon instead, at seeing torch lights in the tower of Dawn headed there. 

When he reached the top, Jon saw a hooded man standing in front of the altar, touching the sword.

“Back away!” 

Shouted Jon, Pointing the sword. 

The hooded figure didn't do that. Instead took the sword from the altar and slowly turned around. Jon still couldn’t recognize him since there was no light in the chamber except for the pale shaft of moonlight coming from the high windows.

He saw the man take the position for a fight, and Jon did too, despite knowing his sword was useless against Dawn. That sword was perfect, and the moonlight was making it shine in the dark tower. 

At that moment, as the moonlight reflected on the light blade, Jon could recognize who it was, but the man immediately charged at him, trying to cleave his head off with one powerful swing. 

Jon tried to parry and dodge the blows while slowly backing away, till his back hit the chamber wall, and before he could move a punch connected with his jaw, knocking him down, followed immediately by a kick to the chest that knocked the wind from his lungs.

“You should have stayed hidden in your snow, Bastard. This is no place for you,” 

The man said as Jon shook his head, trying to get up but the pain in his chest was too great. 

When Jon saw the blade coming towards his chest, he immediately raised his blade to parry, but the strenght of the blows shattered his blade, and he was greeted with another kick to the chest causing him to slump against the wall.

Jon started to cough and struggled to breathe as Darkstar said, 

“I wonder if that slut of my cousin will cry for you or jump in bed with the first bastard that passes.”

Hearing that, anger rose inside him, and looking at him with hatred, he spat blood in darkstars face but the smug cunt only smirked and began taunting him. 

“Ha! The bastard of the north kneeling in front of me like a good dog,” 

"It seems this is the end for you bastard do say hello to your whore mother for me", darkstar gripped dawn with both hands, preparing to cleave the northern bastard in twain.

But Jon, parried the blow and, with his broken sword slashed upwards, cutting out Darkstar's left eye 

Darkstar screamed, dropping the sword when Jon pushed him backward and saw him place the man of the wounded eyes. Taking Dawn from the floor, Jon pointed it at the man, saying, 

“This is your end.”

“No. This is just the beginning,” Replied the man, laughing, as blood was streaming down his right cheek. Throwing a dagger at him, which Jon managed to avoid, the men ran away, like Jon, feeling dizziness, fell to his knees as darkness clouded his mind, and lost consciousness. 

  
  



End file.
